Caja de pandora
by Jane Call
Summary: "Universo actual donde Ada recibe una beca misteriosa para ella y su hermano pequeño, Oz. Alice es hija de la afamada modelo Lacie, que a su vez es la casi ex-esposa de Jack y donde unos inseguros Lottie y Oswald tienen que casarce a la fuerza. Familias que se encuentran, parientes que se conocen y el irremediable drama que envuelve a las historias" Semi-Au de mi fic White Rabbit
1. Prologo

**Pandora Hearts es de Jun Mochizuki.**

**Nota: **_Antes que nada, este fic es más bien un universo alternativo de mi otro fic de pandora hearts "White rabbit" (El cual no dejare a la deriba) no estará muy relacionado a él como para que fuera necesario leerlo para entender este, solo habrá unos cuantos Oc's que incorpore en el. _

* * *

**Prologo**

* * *

****—Es una oportunidad única—declaro el hombre vestido de negro, Break Xerxes, dijo que se llamaba. Su perfil apenas se podía ver por el espacio de la puerta, lo que el cerrojo permitía abrir, la muchacha rubia acepto el folleto que le entregaba entre la puerta y la pared, decía al reverso: "Academia Pandora". El hombre de ojos rojos hecho un vistazo hacia adentro—es una oportunidad única para ti y para tu hermano, después de la muerte de su madre, ya no tiene quien les de dinero, piénsalo—le dijo serio, se aparto de la puerta y al fin Ada Bezarius pudo relajar su mano alrededor de el pomo de la puerta.**  
**

—¿Porque nos hacen esta oferta?, es una beca _demasiado _completa—murmuro, saliendo al fin afuera, dándose cuenta que los short cortos y la remera vieja no eran buena opción para salir al pasillo de esos departamentos de renta barata, en especial cuando adentro había calefacción y afuera no.

—Estoy más que consiente de que es muy sospechoso, pero yo solo estoy aquí para ofrecerles la oferta—dijo el hombre, su cabello era blanco y tenía ese porte serio y elegante tan propio de un empresario que a Ada nunca le había interesado, la muchacha de cabello rubios hizo una mueca, enfatizando que eran más que obvios sus pensamientos —debo decirle, como persona y no como empleado, que esto se consigue una vez en la vida. Tómelo o déjelo, es su decisión, pero su hermano y usted necesitan esta beca…y lo sabe

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Break Xerxes cuando se marcho y dejo a la chica rubia, esa de cabello corto, menuda y de rostro aun conservador de una dulzura infantil propia de alguien que apenas esta asimilando los 19 años.

—¿Quien era?—pregunto Oz, estaba saliendo de el baño con la pijama recién puesta y los cabellos húmedos y su hermana mayor hacia como si no hubiese estado hablando afuera de departamento con un completo extraño hace minutos.

—¡Oz Estas empando el piso!—Oz bufo un "pesada" que Ada llego a escuchar, el muchacho rubio de ojos esmeralda solo pudo negar todo argumento en su contra, hasta que pudieron cenar (si un combo de MacDonald para cada uno se podía llamar cena)

**Reconsiderar sería una buena opción, porque, ¡Oh, vamos! Necesitaban dinero.**

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

"todo va a estar bien" ¿Cuántas veces le habían dicho aquella palabra? La verdad, es que ya había perdido la cuenta.

—levanta mas el pie, mantelo firme—Esmeralda solo hizo un ademan con su mano, Mary Ann suspiro, elevando mas su pie, el musculo de su muslo se entumeció aun mas, peros su madre le hacía llegar a los extremos y ella ya estaba acostumbrada, sus ojos esmeraldas, asi como el nombre de su madre se achicaron cuando sintió otro tirón en el musculo.

—si madre—murmuro, soplando el mechón de cabello negro que se había escapado de su bien recogido moño, se inclino aun mas, y, ciertamente, le dolió. Pero no diría nada, jamás diría que no podía hacer a la perfección una simple pose.

Mary Ann había aceptado tener clases de Ballet e incluso hacer uno que otro recital solo porque había pedido practicar gimnasia. El tema había quedado colgado por meses hasta que la muchacha dejo su orgullo de un lado y le suplico a su madre Esmeralda que convenciera a su padre.

Esmeralda solo tuvo una condición, que ella practicara ballet como le había pedido más de una vez, que siguiera el ejemplo de ella, su madre. Y se convirtiera en la prima balerina mas adorada por el ballet de ese país. Ella se había negado en el pasado pero ahora se veía entre la espada y la pared, enserio quería hacer gimnasia, de eso ya hace unos años y Ann había aceptado y asimilado las clases de ambas especialidades mas el colegio y el deber de llevar buenas notas a casa.

Ahora poco a poco la relación de sus padres se iba gastando, entre tantos viajes de negocios y zonas horarias de distancia, e, incluso, cuando podía, su padre se mantenía lejos de casa todo lo que pudiera solo por placer a hacerlo. Ella se limitaba a escuchar el "todo está bien" de su madre. Sufriendo en silencio ver como su padre le dedicaba sonrisas falsas a su madre, y ella igual a el…y…como poco a poco…su familia se iba derrumbando piedra por piedra, muro por muro…y ella en silencio, sufriendo las consecuencias.

**Después de todo, ella no tenía otra opción**

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

—¡Me voy Jack!—grito por lo alto, estaba harta, MUY harta. Y ahora le importaba bien poco si incluso llegaba a despertar a las niñas (que ya no eran tan niñas) con su gritos. Estaba saliendo de el estudio de su esposo después de haber tenido una acalorada "conversación" que termino en gritos y en un "ya no aguanto más" departe de la mujer de cabellos ébano .

—Lacie no puedes hacerlo, tienes que…—Los cabellos cortos y rubios de Jack estaban despeinados cuando salió tras su esposa, había una marca roja en su mejilla, probablemente una cachetada, que jamás se digno a responder solo porque amaba rayando a la locura aquellos ojos rojos que ahora le veían con nada más que desprecio.

— ¡¿Hacer "qué"?!—exploto, haciendo ademanes exagerados y con los ojos rojos abiertos como dos llamas que esperaban el mínimo indicio de provocación para poder explotar y quebrar la pequeña esperanza de Jack por aun estar juntos dándoles un viaje gratis y sin regreso a Pakistán.—¡¿Hacer como si nada pasara?!—prosiguió con el humor bulléndole en la entrañas y haciendo que su legua dijera todas aquellas verdades que tanto temió echarle en cara a él—¡¿Sonreír como una idiota y auto-engañarme de que todo va estar mejor!? ¿Cuánto debo esperar?—se acerco mas a él, y Jack solo retrocedió, retrocedió al ver la primera lagrima resbalar la mejilla roja por el rubor de su frustración, la miro a los ojos y aparto la mirada mientras tragaba grueso, porque era imposible verle al rostro mientras ella estaba a_sí—_Dime Jack, ¿cuánto? —esta vez aminoro el volumen de su voz, y Jack se mareo, porque cuando Lacie se calmaba era que todo estaría peor, que ya no había marcha atrás. Porque cuando su esposa tenía la cabeza fría y el sentimientos bullendo dentro, es que podía ser mas certera con su golpes verbales, con sus verdades que dolían—¿Dos meses para que al fin me dejes siquiera que las niñas puedan ir con su padre los domingos? ¿Tres para que al fin yo pueda mirar a otro hombre a los ojos que no seas tú? ¡Seis para que al fin Lotti venga a verme a la casa! ¡¿Cuánto Jack?!

—Lacie por favor, no cometas una tontería, no ahora, no me dejes solo. _No ahora_—le suplico, le tomo de los hombros y el contacto físico le tomo por desprevenida ya que solo se exalto y observo con su brillantes ojos rojos hacia los ojos esmeralda de Jack, esos ojos tan desesperados, deseosos de amor y cariño y…que a veces, llegaban a dejarla a merced de él, porque Lacie quisiera o no, aun un pedacito de ese amor tan descabellado que le dio por nacer cuando se caso con él, ese amor que le hizo soportar el primer arranque de celos de Jack, que conllevo un mes encerrada en la casa sin salir un solo dia. Ese amor que, ahora, parecía se esfumaba a ratos y solo llegaba para hacerles daño.

—Despertare a las niñas, me iré esta misma noche—dijo, secándose los restos de lagrimas mientras dejaba a un Jack con la camisa mal puesta, lo ojos húmedos y esa marca de mano de mujer plantada en el rostro que sería lo único de ella que dejaría en esa casa vacía, que ella misma había decorado.

Habían tenido problemas, siempre los habían tenido.

**Solo que ese día en particular no quisieron ignorar el elefante en la habitación, que solo mencionaban con indicios y hablares subjetivos.**

**Ya no…**

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

Lotti suspiro, miro hacia atrás y se acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, su BabyDoll era demasiado corto, al menos eso pensaba Oswald, al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿ahora qué?—pregunto la muchacha, exasperada, Oswald intento abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Lotti no le dejo que interviniera, porque el era abogado y la podría convencer de cualquier cosa.

Ella estaba apoyada en la pared, al otro extremo de la habitación, Oswald residía sin camisa y con solo pantalón, al otro extremo, sentado en la cama y con una mirada de arrepentimiento peor que la de Revis cuando Lacie le dijo que se casaba con un Bezarius.

—No intervengas, quiero dejar todo claro Oswald—dijo, le picaban los ojos pero no lloraría, porque ella era una mujer fuerte, y las mujeres fuertes no lloraban—Te amo, te amo desde el primer día en que te conocí, te amo desde que fuiste a mi primer desfile de modas arrastrado por tu hermana. Pero tú no me amas, ni siquiera me tienes aprecio, este matrimonio que se nos viene encima es solo conveniencia, los Baskervilles necesitaban alianzas, ¿Qué mejor alianza que la empresa de los Fonteu para hacerlo? ¿Qué mejor que tu? ¡¿Un Baskervilles lo suficientemente alejado de la línea de descendencia principal para entregárselo a una niñita como Charlotte?!

—Lotti, yo, mira, esto…—susurro, Oswald enterró la cabeza en sus manos ¿Que diría? Era todo verdad, habían tenido una que otra cita a principios del año pasado, fueron avanzando y…Charlotte se dio cuenta que Oswald solo la invitaba a cenas y idas al cine solo porque le obligaban, que el mismo día en que organizo el desfile con la ropa diseñada por ella misma independientemente de las empresas de sus padre, ese día en que Oswald se incoo y le mostro el anillo dentro de la cajita aterciopelada…y, le pidió matrimonio…_que aquello era solo por conveniencia._

**No había amor**

**No había cariño**

**Solo dinero de por medio**

—¿Cuando lo supiste?—murmuro por lo bajo, mirando hacia Lotti, hacia el cabello rosa que se había teñido por rebeldía y los contactos rojos que le impedían ver los marrones de naturaleza. Era una mujer hermosa, de cuerpo moldeado y una belleza digna de (inserte diosa extremadamente hermosa aquí- porque la pobre afrodita ya esta rayada). Tal vez, solo tal vez, aprendería a amarla…

Lotti se acomodo un poco en la pared miro hacia la lámpara que desprendía una luz mortecina y miro su anillo de compromiso, _el maldito anillo de compromiso._

—cuando me lo pediste.

—¿Tanto?—Lotti rio ante el tono sorprendido de el mayor.

—Quería auto-engañarme y pensar que el vacio que vi en tus ojos ese día no era porque no quisieras casarte, que no era por mí, que había sido mi imaginación, que no me tocabas era porque eras uno de esos hombres de la vieja escuela, que debía esperar y todo estaría bien…pero ya ves…—argumento, sus pasos ligeros se dirigieron a la puerta, ondeado la tela vaporosa y trasparente con la que quiso seducir a su prometido y se vio flaqueada al sentir como sus besos eran forzados y carisias muy escasas—buenas noches Oswiii

Y se marcho por la misma puerta que habia pasado con un botella de vino (pregúntenle al vecino, así el pobre tendrá un explicación de porque hay una botella de vino caro en su jardín) y la mirada afilada en el.

Y dijo el bendito apodo que el tanto odiaba solo para hacerlo enojar, lo sabia…

**Lotti, esa alma libre que no se dejaba domar**

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Nota**:

Bueno, si has llegado hasta aquí pues os agradezco, le deseo lo mejor y les piso poooooor favor, dejar un pequeño Review que me diga si les gusto o no. Quiero hacer notar que esto es un prologo, y para mi un prologo no lleva casi diálogos ni detalles y mucho menos es largo (mi promedio de capítulos son de 14 a 16 páginas) un poco más bajo que mi promedio sobre 20 en el colegio por estar aquí escribiendo en vez de estar repasando la tarea. ¡Pero bueno!

Gracias por leer, se agradecen review (Huy! Rimo :D)

Por si a alguien le interesa, NO dejare varado a White Rabbit, solo que tengo esto guardado desde hace tanto y me picaba la tentación. Ademas no será una serie muy larga.

Si veo que gusta subo el capitulo en tres días, si no en una semana (si me acuerdo xD)

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Capitulo 1: Familias

**Pandora Hearts no me pertenece **** (Aunque quisiera) pero no.**

* * *

**Primer capítulo: **familias.

* * *

Hacia frio, pero aun así llevaba la chaqueta gastada que una vez fue de Rachel, su madre, y lo jeans viejos que compro el año pasado, originalmente eran de color azul oscuro pero terminaron con manchas blancas, un color azul claro y más anchos de los que podría llevar una mujer. Una camiseta de color rojo, había sido un regalo de alguna campaña extraña ya que decía "Salven el mundo" con letras blancas y aun relucientes, pero a ella no le había importado cuando se la dieron cuando caminaba por la acera entre un mar de personas que protestaba por algo "Si es ropa, lo acepto" después de todo no es que tuviera el suficiente dinero como para comprarse ropa cada que quisiera y debía ahorrar para la renta de el departamento en la que ella y su hermano se hospedaban.

Paso el campus de la universidad "Pandora Hearts" con la cabeza baja y los mechones cortos de pelo rubio escapando levemente del gorro de lana. Sus tenis viejos estaban demasiado gastados y se repitió que solo debería ahorrar una semana más para darse el gusto de comprar unos zapatos para ella y su hermano. Las personas caminaban de aquí halla, entre los jardines los caminos pulidos de piedra y los edificios viejos que a pesar de ser una reliquia de la época colonial estaban tan bien cuidados que parecían recién inaugurados, había más de mil árboles de diferentes especies plantados y el pasto era tan verde que casi parecía una pintura.

"Pandora Company" era un conjunto de universidades, secundarias privadas y cadenas de hoteles. Sus dueños eran tan adinerados que podían comprar toda la ciudad capital de Sabrie sin siquiera tardar un día, o eso es lo que le había dicho aquel hombre de traje negro que había aparecido en su puerta hace unos meses, haciéndola consideran la beca que la Universidad de Pandora le hacía, costeaba todo sus estudios, los libros y además de eso le ofrecían una beca parecida a su hermano menor solo que en la secundaria Pandora allí mismo en Lebereu.

Al principio creyó que fuera una broma, ella nunca había tenido unas notas excepcionalmente altas o siquiera buenas, era promedio como cualquier otra chica de dieciocho años, huérfana (o más o menos eso era) que trabajaba a medio tiempo como mesera y tenía que mantenerse a ella y a su hermano pequeño.

Paseo el folleto de la universidad sobre sus dedos pálidos y cuando expulso algo de su aliento descubrió que había suficiente frio como para que este tomara un color blanco. Al final lo había aceptado, era un golpe de suerte que no le pasaba a mucha gente. Las personas a su alrededor o bien eran ricas o lo suficientemente inteligentes para que sus padre gastaran la mistad de su sueldo en tenerlos en aquella universidad.

Había visto llegar a muchos adolescentes en autos de marca, más caros que el conjunto de departamentos en el que vivía y a algunas chicas que caminaban como si vinieran de la más alta alcurnia del país. Y lo que Ada más temía era que la juzgaran por su pasado o por su poco dinero. Dio otra vuelta al folleto y frunció el ceño junto con su nariz, hacia ese gesto desde pequeña, sus ojos verdes volvieron a pasar por los edificios y paro en unas bancas que rodeaban un gran árbol de apariencia refinada. Había unos cuantos sentados en ellos absortos en una lectura o en una llamada de importancia.

—Edifico "K"—murmuro, dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y sus mechones de cabello rozaron sobre sus ojos, le tapo la vista. Maldito el día en que la convencieron de que se cortara el cabello tan corto y en capaz, además de un flequillo largo. Volvió a barbullar, mientras volvía a dar una vuelta, camino hacia el lugar que creyó señalaba el mapa del folleto. Le dio una vuelta al edificio y luego volvió a estar en el mismo lugar de donde había partido.

Esta vez tomo un camino diferente, convencida de que sería el correcto, se perdió y tuvo que volver hasta las bancas y el árbol nuevamente para ubicarse ¡¿ha quien se le había ocurrido hacer una Universidad de el tamaño de una ciudad?!

Se rindió, en definitiva el recorrido que ese pasante de cabello oscuro tan recto y específico a la hora de responder sus preguntas le había dado no le sirvió para nada. Se dejo caer en uno de los bancos con pesadez, dejando caer su mochila a un lado. En ella había unas cuantas chapas de sus bandas favoritas, era la misma mochila remendada que usaba desde secundaria.

A su lado una chica con ropa que parecía demasiado cara para ser de alguien de clase media la miro con algo de extrañeza en sus ojos rosa resaltados con maquillaje. Ada se sintió intimidada, la chica era más alta que ella y lo noto aun cuando estaban sentadas, llevaba una falda ajustada y color café, bajo ellas pantalones ajustados de color negro, de tela. Su cabello era largo y estaba recogido en un peinado que incluía una trenza atravesando su cabello y dejándolo suelto hasta media espalda, era rubia y tenía una belleza que dejaba a Ada por demás desplazada. La chica de ojos rosa le sostuvo la mirada. Raspo sus tacones de aguja contra las piedras pulidas y le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Eres nueva ¿no?—Ada asintió con los nervios a flor de piel. La chica tenía un aire dulce y a la vez elegante que de cierta forma le dio confianza, la desconocida bajo el libro que leía, probablemente una novela y le tendió una mano—Mucho gusto, Sharon Rainswoth.

Ada sonrió de vuelta, porque ¡Vamos! Ni que todos fueran unos hipócritas de cuarta.

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

—Dos plantas, tres baños, cinco habitaciones sin contar el estudio de gimnasia y Ballet, un ático y un sótano, toda una casa…

Lacie sonrió y sus hijas, justo atrás de ellas, miraron hacia atrás, el hombre que les mostraba la casa era un hombre joven y le sonreía a su madre como si estuviera adivinando con que contorno se la comería, y eso, a Alice, la gemela de cabello corto, la hizo refunfuñar por lo bajo. Acababan de llegar a Lebereu y estaban buscando una casa, y esa casa de habitaciones amplias chimeneas y techos que parecían cielos era la más segura a comprar, después de todo Lacie era modelo y con su divorcio habia ganado una gran suma de dinero, ¿Quién dijo que divorciarse de Jack Bezarius sería tan beneficioso? La verdad es que a Alyss y Alice no le había gustado la idea del el divorcio tan repentino, porque les agradaba Jack. Pero después de un mes en papeleo Jack llamando siempre a la puerta y mas llamadas perdidas de lo que fuera necesaria, las gemelas se dieron cuenta que que entre la mujer de ojos rojos que se hacía llamar su madre y aquel hombre de cabello rubio y sonrisa resplandeciente que era Jack, ya no quedaba amor. Claro, de parte de Lacie.

—Bueno…—murmuro Lacie, su largo cabello negro se meció cuando se dirigió a sus dos hijas, su vestido entallado y rojo, tal vez, solo tal vez era lo que hacía que la mirada de joven de bienes raíces no se dirigiera precisamente a su rostro.

Alice gruño, con los brazos cruzados, fulminando con sus ojos lilas al joven hombre, y el, al parecer sintió el peso de la mirada de la chica de catorce años porque volteo su mirada de Lacie y se puso tan pálido como una hoja. Lacie al parecer se dio cuenta porque se rio, elegante como todo lo que hacía, y llevo uno de sus pálidos dedos a los labios rojos, sus ojos se pasearon por la estancia y pregunto:—¿qué tal chicas? ¿Les gusta?

Alyss que se había quedado en la sala contigua solo porque había visto un cuadro de Picasso y se había quedado como Alice miraba a los pedazos de carne horneándose. La muchacha albina se asomo por la puerta de cristal y levanto sus pulgares asintiendo.

—¡Perfecto!—exclamo la gemela, paseándose con su vestido de volado blanco, haciendo girar su cabello largo, a pesar de ser gemelas, Alice y Alyss, eran muy diferentes. Alice era introvertida con una deficiencia para hacer amigos tan grande como lo era Lebereu y su apatía, Alyss hacia amigos tan fácil como se chasqueaba los dedos, era aquella típica niña mimada que pensaba que nada en el mundo estaba mal. Además de que sus cabellos eran diferentes, tanto en corte como en color, era completamente igual, pues sus facciones eran idénticas a las de Lacie. Alice tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, en ese momento amarrado en una de esas trenzas que estaban de moda, su flequillo era largo y casi le tapaba los ojos, no sabiéndose diferenciar entre las pobladas pestañas marrones y el cabello de el mismo color. Alyss no tenia flequillo, por aquello de que le molestaba en los ojos y le hacía cosquillas, lo tenía tan largo que le llegaba hasta donde la espalada perdía su noble nombre, y aun así con un cintillo y suelto parecía una muñequita de porcelana cuyos ojos lilas enmarcados en sus pestañas albinas no conseguían ninguna maldad en nada ni en nadie.

Alice gruño, paseo su mirada por el salón que presenciaban, culto, blanco como ninguno, madera, mármol y roble. ¡y esos muebles! ¡Vamos no podía negarse al mueble que se pegaba a la pared y que se doblaba en "L" para poder abarcar las dos paredes y ¡Dios santo! ¡había un estudio que podían usar para las practicas de ballet de Alyss! Y ¡Otro con los implementos para seguir practicando gimnasia! (según y porque los dueños anteriores no querían cosas tan "oxidadas", para su hija que al igual que Alice practica gimnasia) no, definitivamente no podía negarse a comprarla, en especial por el ventanal gigantes en forma de la mitad de un circulo que adornaba la pared a su izquierda, suspiro, se giro con lentitud y dijo con desgana:

—si—A Lacie se le ilumino el rostro y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la modelo predilecta de las compañías "White Rabbit" de modelaje y Alyss dio un gritito de victoria, porque al fin conseguían una casa que le gustara a su hermana. Aunque se había prometido que si su gemela no aceptaba el gimnasio de gimnasia y el estudio de Ballet, dejaría ese lado tan "princesa consentida que no rompe ni un plato" de lado para hacérselos saber a su hermana, que no le toleraría eso. Si Alice aparecía con uno que otro rasguño y un golpe morado al dia siguiente, por su orgullo (y bien físico) ella no diría nada.

El papeleo fue como mantequilla derritiéndose en el pan, fácil. Porque según Lacie si se tenía dinero hasta el tiempo podía pasar más rápido. Acordaron instalarse al dia siguiente, ese dia la madre haría todo el papeleo y Alyss y Alice podrían recorrer mejor el lugar.

Lo primero que hizo Alyss fue arrastrar a su hermana hacia el estudio de Ballet, las paredes blancas y recubiertas de espejos le revivieron, había un pequeño armario para guardar cualquier cosa y la verdad es que el decorado de las paredes y techos era hermoso. Alice solo dio vueltas en el mismo eje, ataviada por un aburrimiento más que notable en su pálido rostro.

La gemela Albina solo saco de su bolso de marca las zapatillas de Ballet rosa que se había comprado hace unos días, ya que las anteriores estaban desgastadas.

Se estiro en el barandal de metal y luego procedió a practicar algunos pasos que su antigua profesora le había enseñado, un pie hacia arriba, gira en su propio eje, salta y parece que esta bailando en el aire y no el piso de mármol negro.

Alice suspira…

—¿Por qué no seguiste practicando Ballet?—pregunto Alyss, Alice deja de dar vueltas y gracias a que de pequeña practicaba aquella danza de ángel que su hermana ahora practica, no se marea.

—Porque me gusta la gimnasia—dijo sencillamente—pareciera…como, si volara, como si mi cuerpo se liberara.

—pues el ballet es igual…

—no…

Niega, imitando los pasos de Alyss y la gemela se sorprende al ver (aun después de tantos años) le sigue el paso sin mayor dificultad. Alyss intenta algo mas difícil, salta mientras gira y cae en una posición que le llevo meses perfeccionar. Alice la imita a la perfección y tal vez, tal vez (porque nunca lo admitirá en voz alta) mejor que ella.

—…La gimnasia es mejor—dice Alice con voz jadeante y el cabello mal recogido, en ese momento su gemela de cabello blanco no se lo niega, por ahora.

Pero sabe que algún dia se repetirá la escena y será ella la que no dé a objetar su veredicto.

Suspiran, saben que, de aquí, ya empieza un camino rocoso que tendrán que superar solas.

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

Un café en la mano y los dibujos bajo el brazo. Lotti no sabe porque no se compro un auto. Pero fue su padre que le dijo que una limosina siempre estaría a su alcance y que Oswald nunca le dejaría a la deriva, así que la culpa no es tanto de ella sino más bien de su padre y Oswald.

Pero Oswald estaba en una reunión importante y Fang su conductor, estaba enfermo de gripa. Bueno, no era la culpa de nadie que parar un taxi en la avenida principal no fuera su fuerte.

—Maldición—murmuro. Un taxi no le hizo caso y paso de largo, achico los ojos y fulmino con los ojos al auto amarillo, la calle estaba repleta de gente que venía e iba, autos y la desembocadura a la autopista. Gruño, un mensaje llego a su teléfono de último modelo y con un ademan algo experto entre el café, la revista y los dibujos logro sacarlo.

"**Lacie** dijo:

¿_Donde estas?"_

Lacie, una de las modelos a las cuales le llego a tomar cariño. La hermana de Oswald, una guapa muchacha de ojos rojos, la razón por la cual sus lentes de contactos.

Sus tacones de marca duelen un poco porque su gran bolso lleva mucho peso, se agita una pelusa de su falda entallada color negro y vuelve la mirada hacia la carretera mientras responde.

"**Yo** dije:

_¿Dónde mas? En la empresa, Cerca de la calle 30, en la desembocadura a la avenida principal. Necesitaba hablar con Zwei ya sabes, es terca pero le he convencido, tienes trabajo para primavera, querida"_

No había guardado el móvil de decoración rosa e imitación de joyas cuando volvió a sonar con un "Biiiin"

"**Lacie** dijo:

_Quédate allí voy por ti, estoy cerca"_

Quiso responder pero su café exprés se lo impidió, bufo y un minuto más un auto deportivo blanco se paro delante de ella.

La ventanilla del copiloto bajo con un sonido mecánico ante los atónitos ojos rojos y abrió mas la boca rosada cuando una reluciente Lacie le sonrió de el otro lado, montada en el auto y con una cola de caballo que le hacía lucir más joven.

—¡Hello Baby!—rio, ladeando la cabeza y mostrándole los blancos dientes. La ventanilla de atrás también bajo y las gemelas le saludaron con un "hello, hello little girl" con un uniforme estudiantil que ella no conocía y meneando la cabeza al compas de una canción imaginaria.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que estaban en Sabrie, con Jack—cuestiono al subirse al auto. Miro el lujo de todo y pregunto:—no lo robaron ¿cierto?—las risas de las gemelas, con una cola de caballo larga a un lado de su cabello. Y luego la de Lacie que le decía que "no, no habían robado el auto" mientras arrancaba.

—Ok, ¿Que hacen aquí?—las risas pararon.

—Es cierto, no lo sabes…

—¿que no se?—dijo, mientras se tomaba su café mokaccino.

—Deje a Jack

—Mmm…Pssss

—El parabrisas no se limpia solo…—objeto Lacie.

—¡¿COMO QUE DEJASTES A JACK?!

Alyss y Alice rieron a coro, agitando sus coletas y sus lindos uniformes blancos con negro.

—sucedería tarde o temprano—Murmuro.

—Pero….¿Cómo?—El aire le faltaba—Tu y él se adoran, no puedo pasar cinco minutos con ustedes porque ni siquiera me prestan atención ¡ERAN LA SENSACION EN LAS REVISTAS! ¡No había ni un solo chisme negativo de ustedes dos…!

—Las cosas cambian y algunas veces nada es lo que parece… —Lacie dobla una esquina y luego un semáforo, Charlotte calla por un minuto

—Después de todo Oswald odiaba a Jack—Resuelve con ademan cansado y luego toma de el poco café que no se derramo. Sus manos pálidas tiemblan y Lacie ve en sus ojos que de algo quiere hablar, pero Lotti se calla las cosas sobre Oswald y Lacie se da cuenta de que el semáforo esta en verde.

Dos semáforos mas y llegan a la secundaria Pandora donde Lacie para y se despide de las gemelas no sin antes decirles que la tarjeta de crédito es solo para emergencias y que tienen suficiente dinero en la cartera como para no recurrir a ella. Ambas chicas rien y se van elegantes hacia la entrada tal y como Lacie les eseño, orgullo sobre todo.

—Fue lo único que acepte de Jack, además de el dinero de el divorcio—aclara porque sabe que Charlotte esta apunto de preguntar porque están en la misma secundaria de la cual parte de la compañía de Jack es dueña—Después de todo una beca no cae mal nunca—Lotti ríe bajito y se disponen a ir a la casa nueva de Lacie, porque hace tanto tiempo que no hablan en privado.

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

Alyss está demasiado emocionada pero Alice esta mas que aburrida. A menos que le digan que tiene un equipo de gimnasia (que sabe que si) en el instituto no sonreirá per hasta que no le digan las comisuras de sus labios estarán así, quietas. Los estudiantes caminan a su alrededor viéndolas de reojo por los pasillos, las han visto en alguna revista o evento importante, las hijas adoptivas de Jack Bezarius "Que orgullo" piensa hastiada la castaña.

Hay un chico imprudente que va corriendo, es rubio y sus ojos verdes son muy bonitos. El caso es que choca contra Alice y ella se desequilibra y cae al suelo ensuciando el uniforme…

—¡Alice!—exclama Alyss y de repente hay muchas personas a su alrededor.

"¿Ha dicho Alice?" preguntan en murmullos "¿Alice Baskerville?", "¿La hija adoptiva de Jack Bezarius?", "Si, la misma. Es la hija de Lacie Baskerville", "¿Esa modelo?"

—¡Idiota!—exclama, le empuja de un hombro con resentimiento. En ese momento lo menos que quería era llamar la atención. Está a punto de gritarle una sarta de insultos y miles de malas palabras, cuando fija su rostro en el chico se sorprende. Se queda helada cuando el chico le devuelve la mirada, es idéntico, no hay duda, los ojos, el rostro e incluso las expresiones—¿Jack?

—Perdón…yo no… —el chico la mira desconcertado, Alice jura por un momento que el muchacho de cabello rubio y rostro atractivo es el mismísimo hijo perdido de su padrast… de Jack.

Se reincorporan y Oz nota los ojos violeta, el rostro delicado y le parece la chica más linda de el mundo, pero luego traga grueso porque Alyss le devuelve la mirada y ahora hay dos "Chica mas bonita de el mundo" entre los murmullos de los que se supone son sus compañeros intenta hablar pero se le es imposible porque aun no puede hacerlo.

"Es hermosa"

Se dice

—¡Alice!—vuelve a llamar Alyss, le hace un ademan para que camine y aunque ella también se da cuenta de el parecido con Jack y ese chico rubio no dice nada.

—¿Le has visto?—pregunta entre susurros Alice, inclinándose un poco y viendo de reojo como el muchacho al fin parece volver de su ensoñación y se hace paso entre las personas de los pasillos de casilleros verdes y pisos negros, como sus uniformes que contienen un tanto mas de blanco.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?—una voz clara pregunta sobre la multitud y los murmullos paran.

—Solo un accidente—Sonríe Alyss, dándose la vuelta a quien sea quien haya preguntado. Un rostro orgulloso y perfilado le da la cara, orgulloso y por segunda vez las gemelas se asombran en el día.

La chica parada al frente suyo, es hermosa, menudita y con una altivez en los ojos mucho más alto que el de Jack Bezarius (y eso es ya decir mucho). Y así mismo es que su rostro se parece al de Jack, su cabello negro es la única excepción, que cae corto y en tirabuzones sobre sus pequeños hombros.

—¿Quién eres tú?—Pregunta Alice, altanera, nadie puede hablarle así a su hermana, nadie a excepción de ella. Oz, que ha volteado para ver por el rabillo del ojo que está pasando por uno de los peores momentos de su vida pues la chica que le está dando la espalda parcialmente, es su viva copia de piel más clara y cabello oscuro.

—Más respeto— sonríe irónica, y Alice nota que como toda "niña popular" unas chicas (Sus "seguidoras" que hacen de mejores amigas) le secundan con risitas fastidiosas. Y lo que le da más rabia a las gemelas es que la chica parece adorable aun cuando su sonrisa sea la más falsa del país—Mi nombre es Mary Ann, Mary Ann Bezarius.

El maldito suelo se mueve, ¿hay un terremoto? No, son los corazones de Alice, Alyss y Oz retumbando muy fuerte. Los tres exclaman mudo y luego abren los ojos como platos.

—¡¿BEZARIUS?!—Gritan, para su sorpresa, al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Espacio de Jane**** (yo, niñas, yo xD )****:**

No me maten

Y con ese hermosísimo mensaje les dejo, porque no tengo mucho de qué hablar hoy, se supone que esto estaría en internet ayer pero mi madre es mala, muy mala. Bueno al parecer si gusto porque tres comentarios para mi son algo y ¡Pues! Hoy tengo sueño y estoy aburrida asi que no descargare mis berrinches de niña de tres años aquí…por ahora.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Shadechu( **SIEMPRE comentas, no hay un día y si aun así lo suba a las 2 de la mañana lo harias, por eso te quiero señorita sombra, Por cierto tenemos pendiente a LDF –si, hablamos en código- jajajaja perdona si no te he respondido mis clases llegaron –y se volvieron a ir- más rápido que un rayo, amo a esa monjas :3**)**

**Kari (**Gracias por comentar querida, ya te agradecí por MP pero mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y no pude agradecerte adecuadamente asi que *Saca miles de serpentinas, pitos y una banda de Samba de fondo* ¡Bienvenida a mi mundo! (Que no es precisamente cuerdo)**)**

**Guest (** No se si eres la misma Kari porque sus Review se parecen tanto como yo estoy obsesionada con el drama, pero igual, un Review es un Review y te lo agradezco anónima bonita, asi que *tambores* GRACIAS AL CUADRADO por haber comentado dos veces, Fanfiction esta loco últimamente, no te culpo**)**

**Como se nota que no recibo muchos Review ¿Verdad? xD**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Rachel: **Es (según el manga) la esposa fallecida de Zai, madre de Ada y Oz.

* * *

**Gracias por leer ¿Me dejan un Review? ¿Uno chiquito? ¿Hmm? xD**


	3. Capitulo 2: Se llama: coincidencia

**Pandora Heart no es mio (aun xD)**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: **" Se llama: Coincidencia"

* * *

—¡¿BEZARIUS?!—Oz y las gemelas se miran desconcertados por un momento y luego vuelven la mirada a la supuesta "Mary Ann"

—Bezarius…—vuelve a repetir Oz, esta vez, como si fuera una reflexión más que un apellido.

—Si—afirma Ann, su mirada verde criticándolos o eso parece, sus "amiguitas" riéndose porque no saben más nada que hacer. Oz frunce el ceño, niega con la cabeza y se va caminando a paso casi perezoso. Mary Ann aun no se había dado cuenta de su parecido porque no lo había visto frente a frente.

—Bueno—Rie Alyss intentando suavizar el aire tenso que Alice y aquella chica habían formado a su alrededor. Alyss solo se inclino hacia su hermana, murmurando por lo bajo—_debe ser una coincidencia…Alice…_

Alice asiente ante los susurros discretos de su hermana y se va caminando con ella no sin antes echarle otra mirada a una ofendida Ann. Caminan casi insultándola, pero aunque pareciera que Mary Ann arte en rabia por fuera en realidad le importa un muy poco si la chica es igual o más altanera que ella. Después de todo ella solo finge serlo.

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

—Nunca pensé que rompieras con Jack—afirmo Lottie, ella lo odiaba si…pero…¡Pero Lacie y Jack siempre se habían querido aun cuando a Lacie se le diagnostico infertilidad! Estuvieron allí juntos y (por mas frustrada que estuviera) Lottie acepto al matrimonio aunque odiara al esposo. Se estaba tomando su tercera taza de jugo de naranja mientras apreciaba anonadada la casa que se preguntaba porque nunca llego a saber de ella.

—Es hermosa—Sonríe Lacie. Esta descalza y viste jeans, algo tan poco elegante pero aun así a Lacie le queda de maravilla—No me arrepiento Lottie.

—De que ¿De divorciarte de ese maniático o de comprar esta fabulosa morada, My lady?

Lacie ríe, luego le estampo un cubcake en la cara a Lottie—Sabes que aun le a…le tengo respeto—Dice Lacie mientras Lottie se quita la crema batida de el rostro con un gesto de hastió porque esta a dieta. La pelirrosa casi pudo escuchar el "aun le amo" que oculto Lacie entre sus labios carmines y su sonrisa nerviosa.

"Pobre" le tiene lastima, luego recuerda que ella no esta precisamente bien en el amor y ahora siente lastima por ella misma. Y casi como si Lacie fuera telepata le pregunta:

—¿Que tal las cosas con Oswald?

—Regular—Sonríe como para no dejar—Aunque ya dejo de tocar el piano a las doce de la noche cuando se siente aburrido así que es un avance.

—¿Ya duermen en la misma habitación?—Lacie se está comiendo un cupcake de color azul Lottie tuerce el gesto apoyándose en la encimera blanca de la cocina.

—No hago milagros—articulo se sirvió otro vaso de jugo y Lacie considero que si fuera alcohol la pobre ya estaría durmiendo en el piso. Lacie se apiada por un momento, apoya su mano en el hombro de Lottie y le sonríe.

—Ten paciencia—El consejo a la ojiroja le sabe a barro y chasquea la lengua. Con Oswald no tiene esperanzas eso ya lo sabe y ni aunque la paciencia de Job la acompañe no lograra nada con él.

—Lo dice la divorciada…

—Hablo de mi hermano, solo ten paciencia, es un poco tímido.

"¡Oh si! Tímido después de un año y comprometido, eso no es precisamente ser tímido"

—Claro—suspira, Lottie se remueve con cuidado—Pero enserio…pensé, tu y Jack fueron casi el uno para el otro, cuando me les acercaba parecía que mas nada había que ustedes…e incluso después de…

—la prueba de fertilidad—a Lacie casi le resulta divertido, cuando quiso tener un hijo con Jack las pruebas de fertilidad habían dicho que su utero no podía dar vida de nuevo. Ella no se lo tomo muy a mal pero sus cercanos sabían que Lacie estaba decayendo y Jack fue el único que le mantuvo de pie. Lacie a veces se lo tomaba a broma y se convencía que no le importaba porque tenía a dos esplendidas gemelas que cuidar, pero sabía, muy, muy en el fondo que hubiera deseado un hijo de Jack…que aun lo desea.

Se instala un silencio algo incomodo, la luz pasa por el ventanal y Lottie se pregunta qué tiene que hacer para engatusar a Oswald después de momentáneamente olvidarse de los problemas de Lacie. Una huyéndole al amor y la otra intentando atraparlo. ¿Ironías? No lo creo. Lo que rompe el silencio son los Beatles como tono del teléfono de Lacie, la dichosa modelo camina a él con la tranquilidad de quien se sabe desocupada. Lottie la ve borrar toda tranquilidad de su rostro cuando se sienta en el sillón, Lacie contesta y a Lottie le cae como un balde de agua el nombre que Lacie pronuncia.

—Alo ¿Revis?

"Mierda" piensan las dos

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Ada en aquellos tres días se ha hecho muy amiga de Sharon, descubrió que era una muchacha muy alegre y demasiado divertida. Era de esas chicas populares, ricas y muy bonitas. Como se les decían piensa Ada, una Lotilla. No, no, Lolita eso era.

Nunca ha visto al padre de Sharon pero si a Sheryl, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios que siempre sonreía. Era la viva copia de la difunta Shelly según le habían dicho. Solo habían sido dos o tres días, ese mismo día empezaba Oz las clases en la secundaria Pandora y ella se preguntaba si la estaría pasando bien.

—Pareces distraída—le amonesta Sharon, ese día llevaba un lindo vestido color crema con botas gris de diseñador que contrastaban completamente contra los mismo jeans gastados y la camisa azul chillón de Ada, una de las mas baratas que había encontrado en la tienda a un lado de la universidad.

—Estoy pensando en Oz, ya sabes, es un ambiente diferente para el—Dice, está jugando con una botella de soda que antes se había tomado, estaban en la cafetería y Sharon se ofreció a costear todas sus comidas de el almuerzo "Por eso de la amistad" había comentado.

—¡Oh vamos! Estará bien—argumenta, moviendo significativamente los brazos con las pulseras de colores llamativos. Sharon ya sabe de el…frágil (por no decir nulo) estado económico de los hermanos. Lo supo cuando Ada habia corrido como loca después de la última clase del día pasado y le había pasado por un lado sin siquiera darse cuenta. Menuda sorpresa para Sharon cuando la siguió y la vio vestida de mesera en un café perdido entre los adoquines de Lebereu y sus famosas tiendas.

—No lo conoces—dice Ada, muy convencida de que su pequeño hermano la esté pasando mal—puede tener un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento, en cualquier instante, minuto, segundo ¡Ahora mismo debe estar muy asustado!

—Ey, ey, la que está teniendo un ataque de pánico eres tú. Ada, Or…

—Oz —Corrigió

—Estas bien, Oz estará bien—afirmo— a todo esto de los hermanos, no me has dicho tu apellido, ¿sabes? yo tampoco te he dicho el mío, la verdad.

—¿y eso que tiene que ver?—Sharon la miro significativamente.

Hubo un gran silencio entre ellas, el ruido general de los cuchicheos del comedor y las bandejas pero entre ellas ni un suspiro.

—¡LO SABIA!—grito, todos en el comedor se quedaron callados, muchos mirando hacia las dos chicas "¿y a esas qué?" Se preguntaban, después de un segundo todo volvió a la normalidad.

—¿Que sabias?—pregunto Ada, aferrando su gorro a su cabello rubio tan calmado como se podía estarlo siendo ella. En cambio, Sharon estaba completamente alterada.

—¡NO sabes quién soy!—rio alegre acentuando el "no" por lo alto. Ada frunció la nariz como se le era costumbre.

—Claro que lo se, eres Sharon—aseguro, dando un bostezo.

—no, no, me refiero a mi apellido ¡Ada! Soy una Rainsworth ¡MI madre es dueña de una parte de las compañías "Pandora"!

—Aja ¿Y qué conmigo?—dijo, ¡Enserio! No le veía la más mínima lógica a esa conversación.

—¡Exacto!—rie—eres la primera chica que no se acerca a mi por el dinero de mi familia.

—¡Ou!— murmuro—¿En serio Sharon? No se si tomármelo como un cumplido.

—Tómalo como quieras, pequeña—concreta picándole la nariz con un dedo aporcelanado.—Ahora.—se puso de pie, mientras sonreía, esa sonrisa que aunque Ada habían visto solo por tres días ya le conocía.—Iremos a el centro comercial, todo esa ropa vieja que usas no te sienta bien, de compras querida.

—Sharon, olvidas una cosa—dice Ada, jugando aun con la botella sin atisbo de querer ponerse de pie—Soy pobre.

—Exacto, pero yo tengo dinero y ahí está la diferencia, eres amigas de una Rainswoth, te vestirás como una Rainswoth.

—¡Oh eso no!

—¡Oh! ¡Eso sí!—de allí a que Sharon le arrastrara hasta la tienda más próxima a la universidad, Eso si no lo pudo evitar.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

—Ve por las niñas. Dijo—Refunfuño, Lottie en verdad no lo creía. Apenas Lacie había recibido esa misteriosa llamada de Revis no hizo más que no responder sus preguntas sino, más bien, le lanzo las llaves de el auto y le dijo que fuera por las niñas, y de paso, que la entretuviera hasta bien pasada la tarde. ¡¿Y que era ella?! ¡¿Niñera?! ¡No! Una diseñadora de modas, DI-SE-ÑA-DO-RA ¡NO UNA NIÑERA! Y ahora estaba en un gran embotellamiento en la carrera 30—Ok, cálmate Lottie, vas por las chicas, las llevas a… ¿El centro comercial? Si, el centro y… ¿Qué más? ¡Ay, vamos! Ya estoy hablando sola.

La pelirosa sabe que no puede estar mucho tiempo sin compañía. Es casi un sacrilegio para ella, una tortura, un gran y… si, ya estaba aburrida. Las bocinas de los autos le pitan en los oídos y ella se está desesperando aun más, cuando al fin el embotellamiento sede, Lottie está lanzando miles de insultos al aire, hace girar en una calle al auto deportivo blanco de Lacie y en unos cuantos minutos más en los cuales al fin disfruta de la paz y silencio que solo interrumpe el ronroneo del aire-acondicionado que a Lottie le recuerda a su joven gato amarillo llamado "Leon".

Apenas llega a la secundaria busca un puesto para aparcar, pero todos parecen estar ocupados. Se supones que debería esperar afuera a las gemelas, pero prefiere buscarlas ella misma porque esta mas que segura de que, o están perdidas o ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que su horario de el día termino tal como lo indicaban los apuntes de Lacie en su agenda. La diseñadora suspira cuando no encuentra ningún puesto, no está dispuesta a dar la vuelta entre los laberinticos coches aparcados así que se hace de su inteligencia y retrocede sin siquiera mirar el retrovisor.

Grave error

Lottie siente el golpe justo en el parachoques, como chocan y luego el auto da un pequeño salto que la hace moverse del asiento bruscamente, toma con mucha fuerza el volante casi como si ese fuese su salvación, el movimiento le ha arruinado el cabello antes bien peinado y el corazón dentro de su pecho parece un caballo que no para de correr.

La camioneta negra de atrás tiene una apariencia de ser cara y Lottie teme haberle hecho algún daño mayor, luego piensa en el auto que ella lleva y que no es de ella ¡Rayos, Lacie! ¡LA IBA A MATAR!

EL conductor de la camioneta cara desciende con rapidez y para extrañeza de Lottie pasa de largo el choque y va directo a la puerta del piloto ¡Espera! ¡Ella era el piloto! Lottie se encoge en si misma pensando, de verdad que la soltura con que manejaba su trabajo no le sirviria con un conductor enfurecido.

En definitiva no ha sido su día

Pero para sorpresa (otra) de Lottie el que se suponía era el rico conductor enfadado solo abrió la puerta y lo primero que pregunto fue:

—¿Está usted bien?

—¿He?—Lottie esta echa un ovillo en el asiento esperando su bien merecido golpe. Ok, tal vez sea una paranoica de lo peor. ¿Pero no se suponía que aquel hombre debiera de estar enojado o algo por el estilo? Lottie está a punto de replicar el porqué no le ha reclamado, casi como si fuera masoquista. Pero una mirada sofocantemente preocupada y dorada le devuelve la mirada y le deja aturdida con la sutileza de un costal de rocas golpeándole en la cara. En verdad Charlotte Fonteu no sabe si quedarse allí o simplemente pedir gracias a Dios de que el hombre al que le toco chocar ese día no sea muy amante de su auto o solamente un buen samaritano. Aun así lo que tiene a Charlotte babeando (literalmente) son los lindos ojos dorados que le devuelven la mirada, la piel medio tostada y el rostro atractivo de el hombre joven que le pregunta algo. ¿Qué era?

—Oh, si—traga saliva, estirando su cuello y recobrando la compostura ¿Qué le paso? Debió ser el golpe, está segura—Estoy…perfectamente—siente la lengua pesada y no sabe si de verdad es porque ha presenciado (¿O protagonizado?) su primer choque en vivo y en directo.

—No lo creo—habla el hombre, sus voz es gruesa y le traspasa los tímpanos con un pitido a Lottie. Si, tal vez si este mal.

—No, no, estoy perfectamente—pero nadie dijo que lo aceptaría, señores. Por sobre todo ella era orgullosa. El hombre de ojos dorados frunce el ceño dudando, luego se encoje de hombros y le estira una mano.

—Solo espero que no lo vuelva a hacer, en mi institución no perdono muchas cosas, pero supongo que no me había visto.

—¿S-su institución?—tartamudea. ¡Ay no y ahora para dar la cereza al pastel es el director!

—Si, soy el director—¡Ay , no, no, no, no!—y más bien es la institución de mi padre, Soy Gilbert Nightray, mucho gusto—la verdad es que Gilbert tenía un doctorado era en medicina, pero su padre adoptivo era terco y lo puso como director de una de sus tantas secundarias alegando que los hospitales de las compañías estaban a cargo de la familia Barma. La mujer de pelo rosado asiente. No ha dejado su cara de estupor desde que han chocado y enserio Gilbert se preocupo mucho por la salud de esa pobre muchacha cuando la encontró con los pies sobre el asiento y abrazándose (ni tanto) a si misma sobre la falda ejecutiva. Después de cada quien (con cierto alivio) verificar que no había ningún daño, se despidieron cortésmente.

Y después, se entero de que las gemelas siempre estuvieron esperándola en la salida y, que, nunca hubo la necesidad de chocar con Gilbert Nightray.

Aunque valió la pena, realmente valió la pena.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Oz enserio no la paso tan mal, conoció a un chico llamado Phillipe(1*) que estaba en su misma situación y para su gran tranquilidad tocaron en la mayoría de clases. También para su mala suerte Mary Ann Bezarius también habia tocado en su mayoría de clases gracias a sus apellidos. No le tocaba clases en la tarde así que se decidió por ir a casa y ver si había algo de comida en el refrigerador por que Ada no llegaba hasta bien pasada la tarde .

Cuando salió del edifico se encontró a autos recogiendo a varios estudiantes, uno de los recogían era a Mary Ann, algo que Oz noto desde la lejanía. La muchacha parecía cansada y cargaba a su costado un bolso que él no noto en clases, tampoco noto las zapatillas de Ballet colgando de él.

Fue un momento en que Mary Ann volteo hacia el casi sintiendo su mirada desde lejos, ella volteo lentamente y luego le miro con cierta curiosidad en el rostro, luego en sus ojos hubo algo parecido al entendimiento y paso algo inimaginable. Mary Ann sonrió, pero no como antes, no fría y frívola. Esa era una sonrisa que en vez de expresar gusto, más que otra cosa expresaba una melancolía que casi ahoga a Oz, fue una sonrisa demasiado intensa que le trasmitió el dolor a él, el contacto visual duro un minuto más y Oz "vio" como la pelinegra se sobresaltaba cuando alguien dentro del auto le llamo y luego se subió a el no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a él y mover los labios diciendo algo:

"Te veo mañana, Oz"

Fue lo que leyó

—Tendrás que ir a la práctica de Ballet de inmediato, tu padre quiere verte, hace dos semanas que no lo hace y… ¿Ya has comido? Porque si no es así perderemos mucho tiempo…

—Si madre ya comí—anuncia Ann desde el puesto de atrás, ha mentido. No ha comido nada desde el desayuno y la tripa le gruñe como ninguna, pero sabe que si le dice a su madre que no ha comido ella se enfadara porque perderían horas de Ballet, y si perdían horas de Ballet, también de Gimnasia.

—Muy bien—sonríe Esmeralda, lápiz labial rojo y una linda sonrisa. Esmeralda es hermosa, con sus ojos rojos, el cabello negro y esos gestos tan suaves que expresaba su rostro pálido. Desde allí no hubo más intercambio de palabras más que la pregunta rutinaria del "¿Cómo te fue hoy?"

—Bien—respondió, estaba recargada a la puerta y veía hacia la ventanilla.

—Siéntate derecha cuando te hablo—hablo con voz fuerte Esme— y deja de comerte las uñas, puedo ver los quiebres incluso desde aquí.

—Si madre—murmuro enderezando la espalda y poniendo las manos en el regazo, Ann en verdad no se podía quejar, era su madre la que era tan exigente y la quería, solo que por alguna razón Esme era muy estricta.

—Mucho mejor, iremos directo a ensayar, luego iremos con tu padre…

—¿Dónde está ahora?—pregunta cautelosa, la mirada gacha. Es cierto que hace tiempo no había visto a su padre y la última vez que supo de él estaba en Francia—No sabía que estaba en el país.

—Yo tampoco—ríe Esmeralda, aun así la risa es dura y fría como la roca y Mary Ann desvía la mirada, sus padres se están separando, repeliéndose entre sí, poco a poco.

—¿Sabes madre?—la voz se le quiebra, se vuelve un murmullo y los ojos le pican. Esmeralda responde con un "¿Hum?" mientras para el rojo de un semáforo—No…no quiero ir al Ballet, tampoco a gimnasia, no quiero ver a Papá…solo, llévame a casa. Por favor.

Esmeralda frunce el ceño, está a punto de replicar pero mira por el retrovisor y ve a su hija hecha un silencioso sufrimiento, se dice que ha sido suficiente por ese día y suspira, se ve reflejada en su hija de alguna manera.

—Está bien—Mary Ann no espero que su madre aceptara tan rápido. Pero había aceptado y eso era lo que contaba—Pero tu padre está en casa, así que tendrás que verlo…quieras o no…

—No importa...

El viaje es largo, tedioso. No hablan ni siquiera se entretienen con algo, cuando llegan a casa el portón eléctrico se abre solo gracias al portero, la casa es de el color favorito de Esme, blanco. Blanco inmaculado como su anterior hogar que les pareció muy pequeño. Aparcan junto a la fuente y Esme es la que sale primero caminando elegante con sus zapatos de tacón franceses luego Mary Ann con su mochila colgando de el escuálido hombro, entran como en el viaje, en silencio.

Cuando cierran la puerta tras ellas solo está allí Mimí(2*), la ama de llaves. Les informa que "El amo esta en el salón principal" las dos suben las escaleras con monotonía, no hay ninguna felicidad por ver al hombre de la casa, porque no habrá mucha diferencia a que no estuviese presente. Cuando abren la puerta el esposo de Esmeralda se pone de pie y deja el diario matutino en la mesa ratona.

Ann aun recuerda cuando llegaba de la escuela y su padre le sonreía con sinceridad le decía "mi princesa" y le extendía los brazos para que ella saltara hacia ellos, cuando sus padres se daban un cálido beso en los labios y se decían te amo.

Ahora esas costumbres parecen ir decayendo con el tiempo y difuminarse quedando solo una hoja en blanco que tiene que ser remplazada. El hombre rubio se pone de pie, le sonríe con cordialidad incómodamente fría y camina hasta a ella.

—¿Como le ha ido el día a mi damita perfecta?

—Tan bien como las otras dos semanas en que no te vi—resalta, acido en sus labios pintado con azúcar que lo hace sonar como una broma. Su padre no sabe si creer que es una burla o un chiste. Escoge la segunda aunque sabe que es la primera. Mary Ann bufa y se cruza de brazos ya que su reclamo no tubo efecto alguno, solo la renovada sonrisa de el hombre rubio al que hacia llamar padre.

—Muy bien—sonríe, de nuevo—Creí que vendrían más tarde—agrega, esta vez se dirige a Esmeralda. Ella solo lo mira a los ojos con un gran mensaje en ellos, directo a los ojos verdes, el rostro adusto y guapo.

—Pues hemos llegado temprano—dice, seria—Ann se siente mal—argumenta mientras acompañan sus palabras posando sus frágiles manos en los hombros de su hija, Mary Ann mira hacia otra parte, las dos están en tensión.

—Ya veo—dice él, no añade mas nada, en eso se retira con su atraje Armani y tal vez no vuelva en tres o dos semanas más. Esmeralda maldice el día en que se caso con Zai Bezarius aunque luego se retracta porque negar a Zai es negar a Ann y ella ama a su hija, con sus facciones y algo de los colores de su padre. La muestra de un amor pasajero de parte de dos personas que en verdad no se querian.

—Me voy a mi habitación—anuncia Ann, se retira compungida y segura de que odia un poco más a Zai cada día. El silencio acompaña a la joven Esmeralda, aquella que se caso a temprana edad, aquella que tuvo una hija convencida de que el amor que sentía por Zai era original y la que ahora llora sin que nadie sepa porque ella también sufre y porque su matrimonio va de malas a peores.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

—Habla rápido y vete rápido—Lacie está inquieta, sus pies descalzos asombran a Revis a penas entra completamente a la casa y la ve pues ella era una obsesionada de lo elegante y refinado.

—Solo quiero hablar, no seas tan arisca—señala Revis, parado al frente de ella. Con la piel blanca, el cabello de Alyss y la sonrisa que a veces utilizaba Alice. Cuando Lacie lo ve a los ojos recuerda la historia que pasaron juntos, dos primos lejanos con el mismo apellido, demasiadas copas y una noche solos en casa. Un error que le trajo a Lacie la mayor de su felicidades…sus hijas.

—Entonces hablemos rápido ¿Qué haces aquí?—reclama Lacie, dejo de caminar de un lado a otro inquieta y ahora se le ha plantado en frente.

— ¿Y las gemelas?—esquiva Revis, lleva una camisa azul y pantalón negro, elegante.

—Con Lottie, ahora, respóndeme… ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?—puntualizo, estaba muy enojada.

—Tengo contactos…y ¿Dime es cierto?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de Jack Bezarius—la mujer abre los ojos de par en par. Se siente en las nubes y luego cae.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—murmura se sienta en un sillón cercano y Revis la imita—nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera lo saben los periodistas…nadie lo sabe.

—Pues yo tengo contactos—afirma Revis, serio—Al fin te has divorciado de ese loco—sonrió.

—Pues no correré a tus brazos, debes saber—afirmo Lacie, decidida y con los ojos rojos brillando.

—Aun no—sonrió, una sonrisa que le calo a los huesos a Lacie—Pero pronto si—le dijo, deposito un suave beso en la frente de la mujer y se marcho tan rápido como la había llamado y pactado donde encontrarse.

Lacie suspiro sobre sus manos blancas, tubo ganas de gritar y se pregunto en que estaba pensando cuando acepto que Revis fuera a la casa y aun más cuando le dio la dirección.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

—¡He llegado!—grito Ada, una bolsa de ropa en su mano y en la otro comida china.—¿Oz?

—¡EN LA COSINA!—la voz de Oz sonó potente con sus orgullosos 15 años. Cuando Ada se asomo se encontró con su hermano vestido apenas con una camisa blanca, unos pantaloncillos intentando cocinar.

—Oye, ¿desde cuándo ere chef?—inquiero irónica.

—No lo sabes—le siguió el juego Oz—Fui a Francia mientras no estabas.

—¡Oh Valla! ¿Y aprendiste algo de francés?—rio Ada, acomodando la bolsa en la mesa y yendo a donde Oz, paso un dedo por el tazón de la azúcar y se lo llevo a la boca—¿Que haces?

—Creo que algo parecido a ¿Dulce de fresas?

—Para cenar.

—Almorzar diría yo—Ada suspira, va al refrigerador y consigue algo para hacer una comida decente. Pescado con ensalada de queso.

—Cuando Mamá vivía no pasaba esto—murmuro, cortando los tomates. Oz toma el pescado y lo limpia con algo de lentitud. No responde, no quiere darle vueltas a los demonios de su hermana aunque a él también le pesen—Tan solo si…si yo pudiera hacer el mismo dinero que hacia ella en un día podríamos comer algo decente y…

—Ni lo pienses—corta Oz, el cuchillo firmemente sostenido por sus pálidas manos—¡Lo que madre hizo estuvo mal y por eso murió!

—Por lo menos hizo algo para mantenernos en pie…

—No fue lo correcto… —demanda Oz, aun recuerda a Rachel llegando por la madrugada con el maquilla corrido y con pacas de dinero que seguro le pertenecieron a un hombre con dinero que solo quería un revolcón de una noche. Aun la recuerda con cáncer, aun la recuerda con los ojos apagados…aun recuerda el funeral y la flor roja que le dejaron en la tumba.

—¡Lo hizo por nosotros!—Grito Ada, los tomates se han caído al piso y no les presta atención, parecen que está a punto de llorar.

—¡Pero fue en vano! ¡Ya no está aquí y todo es por su culpa!—Grita Oz, le está echando en cara una culpa ajena. Ada muerde su labio interno, mueve nerviosa los ojos y respira pesadamente-

—¡AL MENOS NO NOS DEJO COMO PAPÁ!

—¡No le culpo, yo también me iría si pudiera de este chiquero!—Oz abre los ojos sorprendido por lo que el mismo dijo. Se dejo llevar por el enojo y ahora Ada lo mira sorprendida, se ve dolida y luego enojada, su cara se está poniendo roja como los tomates que siguen en el piso, toma la bolsa y se va a su habitación enfurecida preguntándose que ha hecho mal, cierra con un gran estruendo. Oz está arrepentido de sus palabras en el mismo lugar en donde lo dejo Ada. Con los ojos verdes perdidos y extrañando a su madre, extrañando a la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules…a Rachel.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Gilbert llego a su apartamento en solo unos minutos, era un gran departamento, hermosa vista, un mini bar tres habitaciones, bien equipado excepto por….

—Hola Gil—Eliot.

Su hermano menor (el único hijo de sangre de su padre adoptivo) vive con él, es un rubio ceniza que apenas tiene 18 años, era un revoltoso de lo peor aunque era bueno en los estudios. Pero ese no era el problema, el problema era su mal carácter, tenía un temperamento tan cambiante que se podía comparar con la estufa de una cocina.

Gilbert se volteo lentamente, estaba a punto de tomar un vaso de los compartimientos de la cocina cuando se congelo con la vos de su hermano. No se lo esperaba en casa….no tan temprano.

—Llegaste temprano. ¿No tenias clases de piano?.—pregunto, tenso, acababa de tener un Mini-choque con una extraña y dramática muchacha de cabello color chicle y el resto de el día había sido papeleo tras papeleo y lo que más quería era relajarse un rato, no tratar con el volátil temperamento de su hermano menor, ya tenía suficiente con las estrictas reglas de Reim.

—Pues el profesor se enfermo, gripa creo, dicen que hay una epidemia—Eliot abrió el refrigerador y saco el jugo de naranja que había comparado hacia tres días.

—Hola Gilbert—una cabeza de cabello negro alborotado entro desde la sala.

—Hola Leo—leo era el único ser humano en la tierra (después de Vanessa, por supuesto) que podía mantener a Eliot calmado y con "el enchufe apagado" según llamaba Vincent el volátil temperamento de su hermano menor. Vincent también vivía allí, pero llegaba de noche porque…porque. En verdad no había una razón fija, Vincent era un liberal de primera tenía 24 y estaba a punto de terminar su carrera de administración.

—¿También tu?—bufo Gilbert.

—¿Te ha picado un bicho o qué?—inquirió Eliot, frunció el ceño y arrugo la cara haciendo resaltar el lunar bajo su ojo. Había visto a Gil tenso desde que entro, pero que fuera descortés era algo más grave que tensión en Gilbert.

—Déjalo debe haber pasado un mal día—Gilbert verifico la hipótesis de Leo cuando se sentó en el sillón de la sala con los ojos caídos mientras daba un gran suspiro—¿ves?

Eliot chasqueo la lengua, se sentó al frente de Gilbert y prendió la TV.

—Bueno ya yo me voy, mi hermano debe estar buscándome ya, mas con su prometida en casa. Desde que se fue a vivir con nosotros él parece un hámster atrapado en una jaula—rio Leo, ajustándose las gruesas gafas y tomando su mochila—Hasta pronto.

—Adios— respondió Eliot, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, Gilbert tan solo emitió un ruido parecido a un gemido mientras se acostaba en el sillón y se desabotonaba la camisa con gesto cansado. Gilbert solo sabía de Leo que era primo lejano del jefe de la familia Baskerville que poseía la mayoría del porcentaje de "Pandora Company" y que tenía un hermano llamado "Owald" o algo así.

—Te ves cansado—declaro Eliot después de un rato en silencio.

—No me digas—refunfuño.

* * *

**Espacio de Jane:**

Esto fue lo único que mi pobre cerebro pudo hacer. En verdad me agrada que le haya gustado. :3 Pero últimamente mis clases están muuuuy feas. Mi madre no me deja pasar mucho tiempo en la compu así que tengo que escribir a la velocidad del rayo y esconder mis historias en miles de carpetas.

Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con el corazón y alma, sudor, sangre y materia gris. xDDD

Tengo un blog señores, visitenlo:

the miracle of life and love. blogs pot. com (Pegadito todo :)

Subo muchas cosas allí así que ¡Visitenlo! :3

¿Por favor?

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Shadechu Nightray (**Por siempre estar allí cuando la necesito y por hacerme conversación y seguirme la corriente con mis locas ideas. I love you sombrita**)**

**Hellovick (**Por favoritear y seguir esta historia ¡Gracias!**)**

**SunsunNight (**Po**r** su lindo Review, por favoritearme (la historia y a mi) y por seguir la historia ¡Gracias!**)**

**Mel Ivashkov (** ¡Gracias por comentar! Supongo que esto responde tu pregunta ¿No? Jajaja bueno no tengo un periodo fijo de actualizaciones, yo lo hago cuando hay inspiración xD Bueno no puedo clasificar a Ann como "buena" o "mala" aunque en absoluto no es mala, solo tiene problemas. Lo veraz mientras avance la historia. Y no, Oz no es hijo de Jack. Es hijo de Zai :3 pues con esa aclaración ya muchos entienden porque Ann se parece a Oz ¿No? Jajaja xD ¡Besos!**)**

**Asi como a todos esos lindos lectores tímidos y anónimos.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Phillipe(1*): **¿Lo recuerdan? Huérfano, residente en el orfanato de Fianna, pequeño, tierno, padre asesinado por Vincent ¿Mmm?

**Mimí(2*): **Una linda Oc de White Rabbit de la cual no se habla mucho pero pienso desarrollar aquí.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Capitulo 3: Los secretos de un conocido

**Pandora Hearts no es mío, Es de Jun Mochizuki. Esto no tiene fines de lucro (no gano, ni ganare dinero con esto, es meramente algo de Fan para Fans).**

**Advertencias:** No muchas, posiblemente muerte de algún personaje (no tan posible, pero tal vez). Temas algo fuertes, descripción visual de ellos…¿Lenguaje soez? Y muchas tonterías de mi parte xD

* * *

**Capitulo 3: **"Los secretos de un conocido"

" Un desconocido se puede volver tu amigo, un amigo un completo desconocido. Lo sorprendente de esto es que puede pasar en un segundo**"**

—**Jane Call**

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de Ann se abrió con lentitud, la piel morena de Mimí se vio pasar cubierta por el uniforme blanco, una bandeja de comida entre sus manos morenas y sus pies sonando trémulos contra la madera barnizada de la habitación.

—Ya comí—declaro cuando Mimí estaba a punto de depositar la bandeja en la mesita ratona del juego de muebles, que complementaba la habitación de tapiz de felpa en las paredes, color rosa. Una habitación digna de una niña mimada, exceptuando que Ann no quería serlo.

—A mi no me engañas—declaro Mimí, Ann sintió hundirse el colchón tras ella, Mimí la vio encogerse mas en si misma abrazando el peluche de felpa de conejo color blanco—Se que no comiste el almuerzo y no dejare que no comas en la noche ¿Qué crees que te va a pasar si sigues practicando tanto ejercicio y no comes? ¡Podrías desmayarte!—Exclamo la mucama. Al ver que la muchachita no reacciono suspiro y se dispuso a hablar—¡Vamos! ¡Imagínate que te pusieras más delgada! ¡Parecerías un palito muuuy chiquito!—Rio, le hizo cosquillas en el vientre a Ann y esta no pudo resistir, se revolvió entre las manos de Mimí riéndose a carcajadas. Esmeralda detrás de la puerta oía las burbujeantes risas de su hija acompañadas por las de Mimí ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer reír así a su hija?

—Asi me gusta, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¿Vale?

—Vale—sonrió Ann, se reincorporo al mismo tiempo que Esmeralda se alejaba por el pasillo. La hija de Zai tomo entre sus manos la bandeja y le destapo, estofado de cordero, su favorito. Mimí le palmeo un hombro y ella sonrió llevándose una cucharada a la boca.

—¿Y dime que ha pasado en el instituto?—Pregunto la mucama, una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello negro y corto de Ann con tanto cuidado que solo podía ser justificado al amor de una madre .

—¿Por qué crees que paso algo en el instituto?—los ojos verdes de Ann miraron a Mimí con el temor disfrazado con curiosidad, la cuchara a medio camino entre su barbilla y el pecho.

—Porqué aunque venga el amo Zai con su incomprensión de los mil demonios tú no te pones así, sueles ser la verdadera dentro de esta mansión…¿Lo recuerdas?

—Si, si lo recuerdo—rodo los ojos casi fastidiada. Mimí y ella habían hecho un trato ya hace unos años, Ann podría fingir ser la chica altiva y exitosa que sus padres deseaban (y el resto creía que era) fuera de esa mansión, pero dentro, ella seria la autentica niñita cuyas mejillas se teñía de rojo y sonreía complacida por todo, una faceta que solo Mimí conocía. Porque así Ann lo deseaba, ser la hija de la ex mejor Prima ballerina del país y unos de los empresarios más exitosos no era fácil, Ann lo descubrió entre clases de etiquetas, esgrima y equitación(1*) cuando apenas tenía cinco años, aprendió que es mejor ser el líder y mandar, poner todo a tu favor aunque pesara, no dejarte pisotear aunque eso implicara estar a la defensiva cada momento de su vida.

—Entonces ¿Por qué la cara larga?—preguntar fue algo de lo que Mimí se arrepintió, las comisuras de los labios de la ojiverde cayó de nuevo y sus ojos inquietos buscaron valor en el estampado color crema de la cama King.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que mamá me confesó que papá había tenido una familia antes de nosotras?—A Mimí se le seco la garganta por un momento, aquel era un tema delicado del cual Esmeralda siempre renegaba y hacia suspirar pesadamente a Ann. Habia sido una noche lluviosa que ante la insistencia de Mary Ann Esmeralda grito que si, si había alguien más allá de ellas que tuvo el amor de Zai, que sí, que si tenía hermanos. Pero que de eso no se podía hablar—antes de construir "Pandora Company" antes…de todo esto, cuando yo apenas estaba en el vientre de madre…Ella me dijo que el había tenido una hija y un bebé recién nacido. Creo… —trago saliva ¿Sería correcto decirlo? La valentía que les dieron las mantas ya estaba caducando y de una manera impactantemente rápido—Creo que les vi...bueno, no a los dos, a él. Hay un chico extremadamente parecido a mí en mi clase, cuando la profesora paso la lista él respondió al nombre de Oz Bezarius ¡BEZARIUS! ¡A menos que tío Oscar tenga un hijo escondido, que lo dudo!—Aclaro, a ese paso de su monologo ya se había puesto de pie y caminaba azarada por todas partes de la habitación, contando su hipótesis con un calor casi pasional…tan típico de Ann cuando no había ojos juzgándola cerca, cuando no se esperaba más de ella que ser la niña explosiva que era—¡Ese chico es mi hermano y no hay duda! ¡Es terriblemente parecido a mí!

—Entonces solo porque un chico tiene tu mismo apellido y se parece quieres decir que eres su hermana.

—¡SI!—Afirmo con las mejillas rojas, no nota la leve ironía prendada en las palabras de Mimí—Estoy absoluta, completa y descaradamente segura de que ese chico es mi hermano.—declara de nuevo, emoción a flor de piel y puños cerrados a la altura de su pecho.

—¿Descaradamente?—Murmuro Mimí, por lo bajo subiendo una de sus cejas negras como las plumas de un cuervo.

—¡Además he sobornado de nuevo a Reim y me ha dicho que el chico tiene casi la misma fecha de nacimiento que yo! ¡Y QUE TIENE UNA BECA! ¡UNA BECA! ¡Eso no se consigue tan fácil!

—¡Wo! ¡Wo! ¡Wo! ¿Sobornaste de nuevo al pobre de Reim?

—Es que…necesitaba saber…

—Mary Ann Bezarius Collet ¿Sabes que eso está mal no es así?

—Solo le dije que le daría mi pudin de la cafetería…por el resto del año…

—¡Ann!—le regaño, el entrecejo bien junto y los brazos cruzados. Mary Ann se encogió de hombros, si era cierto que el pobre de Reim caía como mosca a la miel si se le ofrecía Pudin, era aprovecharse de una manera descarada de la obsesión dulce del sub director de su secundaria.

—Yo solo quería saber—se justifico, la mirada grande y verde. Agacho la cabeza como un cachorrito arrepentido —Además ¡Tengo derecho de saber de mi familia!

Mimí suspiro, palmeo su mano en el espacio vacío junto a ella en el colchón. Ann se sentó junto a ella, callada y recta.

—Escucha pequeña… —empezó Mimí, le hizo girar para quedar de espaldas a la mucama, lentamente Mimí , habilidosa, le tejía una trenza en el cabello. Después de un largo silencio y la brisa golpeado el balcón prosiguió con voz dulce—Que ese chico se parezca a ti no tiene nada que ver y si tiene el apellido Bezarius entonces será una gran coincidencia…no te alteres por ello, tal vez si lo sea—Ann levanta la cabeza, alerta. Mimí suspira y rápido aclara: —O tal vez no—La mucama de piel morena casi ríe al ver la mirada de Mary Ann descender nuevamente, su entrecejo frunciéndose en un gesto de decepción, jugando con el borde de la falda del instituto que aun no se ha quitado—Aun así Mary, quiero que te olvides de eso por esta noche, date un baño, cambiante con esa pijama morada que tanto amas y duerme bien. Ahora—hay una pausa, Ann siente la nalgada cariñosa que la empuja al baño y que le da tanta vergüenza—¡A bañarse!—y Mimí desaparece a través de la puerta, la deja sola y Ann se ríe porque Mimí la hermana rebelde que nunca tubo. Mimí había sido desde siempre el cariño de madre que le falto a Esmeralda. Aunque si bien Esmeralda era una madre cariñosa aun no estaba preparada para Ann cuando esta llego, apenas era un muchacha de veinte cuando se supo comprometida con Zai, luego embarazada y meses después casada. Todos en la familia Collet sabían que la pequeña Esmeralda no estaba lista para ser madre, pero aun así necesitaban apoyo económico y Zai recientemente había hecho algunos tratos con allegados sacando a flote las compañías "Pandora Company"

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

Sharon descruzo las piernas y luego las cruzo del lado contrario, tamborileaba sus dedos en el posa-manos de la puerta de su auto y luego lanzaba una miraba nerviosa alrededor de los vecindarios de mala muerte. Estaba dentro del deportivo rojo que su madre le había regalado por su cumpleaños número 23 y esperaba incesante que apareciera el auto sencillo color negro para salir del auto y plantársele al dueño y acusarlo de acoso.

Espero solo unos minutos y el auto negro apareció, fantasmal como siempre, vidrios polarizados estacionados cinco metros más adelante. Sharon sale enojada de su propio vehículo, azota la puerta y sus tacones furiosos sonaban contra la acera de piedra caliza. Cuando llega hasta el otro auto abre la puerta sorprendentemente sin seguro y saca de las solapas del pulcro traje al tan indeseado "acosador"

—¡Xerxes Break! ¡Te exijo por las acciones de mi madre en esa maldita empresa a la que usted le trabaja que me diga que haces acosando una de mis amigas!.—El peliblanco apenas reacciona, parpadea e intenta buscar el nombre de la muchacha de vestido azul marino y ojos infinitamente rosas en su memoria algo oxidada.

—Sharon Rainsworth ¿Cierto?—La rubia gruñe, enfadada. Xerxes y ella se conocen de hace algunos años, Break trabajaba desde el principio en "Pandora Company" y en seguida el comportamiento pedante y burlón de Break le cayó hasta la medula a Sharon. A pesar de que se habían visto muy pocas veces, Sharon lo recordaba a la perfección, ojos rojos, cabello blanco y un gesto calmadamente macabro en el rostro que aun así le hacía ver guapo, siempre con un caramelo en el bolsillo para comer y el indeseable sonidito de su risa. En cambio, Break apenas si recordaba a la altanera muchachita de cabello largo que fue Sharon, con sus adorables pecas y el ceño fruncido.

—¡Quien más!—chilla indignada, comprueba con amargura que Xerxes es aun más alto que ella. Desvía la mirada por un momento y luego la vuelve a dirigir a él para hablar en tono acido que casi escupe bilis—¿Qué haces acosando a Ada?

Xerxes levanta una ceja, parece no comprender. Ada explota.

—¡La chica rubia! ¡Pelo corto! ¡Hoyuelos y ojos verdes!

—Me la han encomendado—Ciertamente Xerxes (mientras hacia su trabajo de monitorear a Ada) había visto una que otra vez a Sharon junto a ella en los últimos tres días, pero de verdad estaba cien por ciento seguro (hasta ese momento) que nunca le habían visto o percatado de su escurridiza presencia.

—¿Quién?—brama Sharon, apuntándolo con su dedo esbelto.

—Asuntos confidenciales de "Pandora Company"— ¡Y lo que mas harta a Sharon es el tono profesional en que lo dice, con la sonrisa burlona ladeando de un costado de su boca! Al ver la sonrisa Ada siente el estomago revolverle, su enojo crese mas y la garganta le cosquillea de una forma absurdamente repugnante.

—Te recuerdo Xerxes que mi madre es una de las mayorista en la compañía así que…

—Pues no fue su madre quien me encomendó cuidar a la señorita Ada, ha sido alguien más…y si mi permite, está entorpeciendo mi labor, es mas, ya esta arruinada por esta noche… —Señala, una vecina curiosa que se asoma por la ventana, Break se la señala y Sharon tensa los musculos.

Break está a punto de entrar nuevamente al auto cuando Sharon vuelve a hablar después de su miradita hacia la casa de al frente.

—Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver Ada con "Pandora company", ella es completamente pobre—Break hazla una ceja casi cínico, entra al auto y baja el vidrio polarizado con un gesto de burla tan palpable como que a Sharon le gustaba el color rosa.

—Pues debería preguntar apellidos más a menudo, princesita—y Arranco dejándola con las descaras palabras en la boca pintada de rosa ¡¿No y que tenía trabajo que hacer?! ¡Maldito payaso engreído de su ….! ¡Arg! Espérate un segundo…¡Y se atrevía a llamarla princesita! En definitiva Sharon a veces despreciaba a ese idiota empleado de Pandora.

Mientras tanto, Ada corrió las cortinas de su habitación sin darse cuenta de la figura femenina de cabello rubio que caminaba furiosa a su propio auto y arrancaba mientras algo en su cabeza iba tomando forma. Había una foto que tasita hablaba por si sola en el desgastado buro cerca de su cama, había un hombre de ojos verdes y una mujer de cabello negro, jóvenes sonrientes, vestidos con ropas modestas. La mujer sostenía entre sus delgados brazos una bebé de cabello rubio que alegre señalaba la cámara, era ella. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Zai no había abandonado a Rachel aun embarazada de Oz y cuando Ada podía esperar una buena comida al final del día, nada le había faltado aun cuando Zai no volvió esa noche de verano, ni las siguientes. Rachel hacia muy bien "su trabajo" volvía en la madrugada y atendía a sus hijos en el día, dormía muy poco, tal vez fue el nunca descasar lo que causo en ella un cáncer demasiado avanzado en un riñón.

Ada suspiro, tomo el retrato y lo volteo con despecho, sus cejas se juntaron y rompió a llorar allí mismo. Desde el enfrentamiento con Oz, no había salido de su habitación y se sentía peor que nunca, una lagrimas bajo por su barbilla, se balanceo delicada y cayó en el piso desnudo. Sollozo y pateo el buro enojada, ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser de otra forma? ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella?

Su mirada verde lagrimosa recayó en la bolsa blanca de la boutique que le había regalado Sharon, se acerco con los pasos pesados y se agacho con lentitud, hundió las manos en la bolsa, saco la comida china de la cual se había olvidado. Luego la blusa y la falda larga cara. Era una blusa de mangas cortas color crema pastel, corta complementada con un cinturón y una falda que les llegaba a las rodillas, juntos hacían un vestido. La falda negra con un complemento de tela que caía agraciado, tejido blanco que resaltaba contra la negrura del forro de la falda suelta y vaporosa. "A la moda y se ve que es tu estilo" había dicho Sharon. La próxima semana era el cumpleaños de Oz, planeaba cómprarle algo con sus ahorros, pero estaba segura que si vendía ese vestido podría costear algo más lujoso, sabía que era un rebelde de lo peor, pero …Oz en verdad no tenía la culpa de lo que vivía. Dejo el vestido en la cama, una prenda que resaltaba lujosa ante la sencillez del cuarto de Ada, salió con la comida china en mano. Al final Oz no había hecho nada, demasiado ocupado lamentándose por lo que había dicho para si quiera tomar los tomates y llevarlos de nuevo al refrigerador. Parecía profundamente arrepentido, con la palma penosamente hundida en su mejilla y el codo en la mesa de madera.

Cuando el muchacho rubio levanto la mirada sintiendo los ojos verdes de su hermana Ada hablo antes de que las neuronas de su hermano hicieran sinapsis para hacer lo mismo y pedir perdon. Mientras hablaba se sentó destapando la comida de empacadura roja:

—Sé que esto es difícil Oz—hablo, sentándose en la mesa—Y si mencione a madre y…—trago saliva—…su trabajo, realmente lo considere pero no lo haría si verdaderamente estuviéramos tan mal. La beca nos ha ayudado, nuestros estudios son muy costosos y estamos ahorrando, incluso nos sobra algo de la beca. Sé que es difícil y que por eso has dicho lo que has dicho, yo también me iría— admitió con pesar— pero hay que verlo de otra perspectiva, somos fuertes, lo lograremos, saldremos adelante tal y como madre quería que la hiciéramos.

—La extraño Ada—murmuro, Oz enterró apenado su cabeza en sus brazos y fijo su mirada en la nada, lagrimas rebeldes le hacía competencia a los parpados rápidos que intentaban no derramar nada.

—Lo sé—sonrió, melancólica. Le paso el empaque de la comida y sujeto la mano de con firmeza—yo también la extraño mucho. Pero de los buenos se sirve Dios(2*)

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

El día siguiente fue relativamente normal para todos, las gemelas llegaron a tiempo a clases, Gilbert ya estaba desde hace una hora en su oficina y el Sub director apenas si llegaba. Mary Ann había llegado justo a tiempo minutos después de Oz, que corría apurado a su clase que afortunadamente no tocaba con Ann, para él la chica morena se había convertido en señal de presagio (uno muy malo por cierto) y en definitiva a él no le parecía la chica más perfecta de el universo como había pillado diciendo a algunas profesoras y uno que otro docente varón. Tampoco la más hermosa como se cuchicheaban entre los varones de su clase de geografía o como en un mudo silencio pensaban la mayoría de las chicas, para él la chica más perfecta y bonita tenía el cabello castaño, o tal vez blanco, depende a cuál de las gemelas se encuentre primero en el día.

El día fue, casi pacifico…si, el "casi" lleva un "mucho" de por medio…

Fue Alice la que altanera cruzo la puerta del salón, con aires de reina dictadora o ángel caído en tierra. Era exactamente el salón de Oz, en donde la mayoría de sus clases eran dadas, ambos cruzaron miradas y luego Alice paseo sus ojos por toda la habitación.

—¿Donde esta el profesor Souther´s?—pregunta ella, su profesora de literatura le ha hecho ir por el profesor de Física, el cual estaba al otro lado del campus y en verdad eso no era nada alentador.

—Está ocupado—se apresura a decir Oz, levantándose de su asiento como si fuera la mismísima reina la que le hablara, todos sus compañeros de clase centraron su mirada en él de inmediato, Oz no había esperado siquiera que Alice terminara de preguntar cuando el ya respondía—En secretaria—Oz tartamudea por un momento, al fin descubre de qué color son los ojos de "la chica más bonita del mundo" lilas como las violetas claras que aun no florecen.

Alice lleva el cabello suelto, los mechones castaños que rosan el principio de la espalda y el flequillo que le resalta la mirada. La chica refunfuña entre dientes, mira de nuevo a Oz y se marcha con andar perfecto.

—Gracias—Alice chasquea la lengua, lo mira casi con desprecio. Altanera como solo Lacie le educo. Oz frunce el ceño.

—De nada—esta vez la respuesta de Oz es agria, Alice ya se había marcado completamente cuando lo pronuncio, se a echo un inevitable tensión entre ellos desde ese entonces. A veces dicen que la reacción a un amor son tres: la aceptación plena que se entrega con el corazón abierto, La negación parcial y luego la resignada aceptación o la negación que se presenta a través de una rivalidad con tintes agresivos. Aunque Oz había elegido al principio la primera, Alice y Oz eligen la tercera sin duda alguna después de ese corto intercambio de palabras y todo impulsado por los malos modales de Alice.

Phillipe se ríe en el puesto contiguo al de Oz, sus ojos castaños que lo escrutan.

—¿De qué te ríes?—gruñe Oz, el cabello revuelto, ceño fruncido.

—Se ve que estás loco por ella—y aunque Oz sabe de verdad que si, la quiere y que hace unos minutos atrás hubiese dicho que si, estaba loco por la chica de ojos lilas. Ahora simplemente el orgullo herido que pensaba que ella caería a sus brazos responde con un seco y típico de despechados no correspondidos:

—Ni en sueños—Phill ríe, el profesor Souther´s llega y un alumno le avisa que la profesora de literatura lo busca, lo único bueno de la visita de Alice es que no llegan a tener clases de Fisica por ese día.

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

—¿Donde estuviste anoche?—¡Oh! Y la esperaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, el principal. Con esos aires de esposo engañado y la camisa medio abierta porque ¿Se acababa de levantar? O peor aun ¿No había dormido toda la noche esperándola? O peor aun que eso ¿Si había dormido pero se había despertado a media noche descubriendo que si habitación estaba sola confiando en que si estaba allí?... Lottie deja de pensar boberías y responde…

—Pu…puedo explicarlo…—sonríe nerviosa Lottie, la amplia sala de repente pierde la calidez de hogar y parece muy grande, mil años luz entre Oswald y ella. Es cierto no llego la noche anterior ¡Pero estaba con las niñas de Lacie y ya se había pasado las seis de la tarde cuando encontró las 12 llamadas perdidas y los 20 mensajes que le decían que hace mas de tres horas que pudo hacer llevado a las niñas a casa! El resto fue interrogar a Lacie sobre lo que paso y ya eran las diez de la noche para ese entonces, no se le paso por la cabeza avisar a Oswald de que se quedaba en la casa de Lacie, ¡Ni un minuto! ¡Además el debía suponer que con Lacie en la ciudad ella casi se mudaría allí!

Ahí fue cuando Lottie cayó en algo:

—¿Sabías que Lacie está en la ciudad?—y para añadir interés, añadió con tono condescendiente—…con las niñas

Oswald frunce el ceño dudando, piensa que puede ser una manera de distracción de parte de ella. Charlotte bufa, sabe que él sospecha de ella, a cada minuto, a cada segundo. La vigila con tanto ahincó que pareciera buscar una pequeña (solo una) razón para señalarla con tintes de engaño. Suspira, tan vez está pensando de más.

—¿Lacie…en la ciudad?—susurra Oswald, su pelo negro esta alborotado. Esta descalzo y tiene un rostro de incomprensión tan bello que Lottie quiere retratarlo.

—Sí, es por ello que me quede en SU casa ANOCHE, cuidando a TUS sobrinas ¡Ah! Por cierto que Revis está…o estaba en la ciudad.

—¡¿Revis?!—Lottie asiente pecho inflado mejillas que se alzan orgullosas—¿cómo lo sabes?—inquiere inquieto, pasea sus pies nervioso, Revis no siempre es sinónimo de buenas noticias para él.

—Lacie recibió una llamada…lo de siempre…—Charlotte se ha acercado lo mira a los ojos y pregunta algo inesperado—¿Enserio me tienes tan poca confianza Oswii?

El maldito sobrenom… ¡Oh!. Oswald está a punto de maldecir porque el sobrenombre no se precisamente de su agrado, luego nota la mirada cristalina de Charlotte, los contactos rojos se los ha quitado sus ojos marrones le traspasan con insistencia. Algo que hace que Oswald se ablanda al instante. Charlotte se acerca mas, Oswald resopla con una mezcla de sopor y sorpresa porque en definitiva Lottie no le parece más hermosa que en ese momento, el cabello desarreglado, no hay maquillaje en su rostro y los tacones en sus manos porque está cansada de ellos…la mirada húmeda y suplicante en él ¡Oh Dios!...esta a punto de hacer una tontería y lo sabe…

Charlotte se inclina, adiós bolso de marca, zapatos de tacón italiano y se sienta a horcajadas sobre el regazo de su prometido. "¡No lo hagas!" suplica el Baskervilles internamente, quieto en su lugar, porque sabe que si Charlotte sigue así el no tendrá retorno atrás y podría romperle el corazón porque hacerle él amor no es lo mismo a amarla y corresponderla completamente.

El primer toque es un beso, demasiado cálido y que le trasmiten a él que esto no es un juego, que no es otro capricho de la pequeña Charlotte. Que es real, que lo quiere a él, nada mas a él.

Oswald no resiste, suspira contra los labios de su prometida ¡Oh como duele decirle así! ¡Como duele besarla sabiendo que solo le tiene un cariño fraternal! …como arde en la piel. En ese momento su legua le juega sucio, al fin y al cabo es un hombre y no ha tenido un cuerpo caliente en algunos meses, después de todo Charlotte será su esposa por el resto de sus días y tendrá que acostumbrase a sus curvas y piel blanca que tampoco estan tan mal.

Charlotte gime en su oreja y Oswald se deja llevar, sonrojos, bufidos, un enredo de ropa. Son caricias que se dejan llevar no por amor si no por lujuria…El no la quiere, ella, ella ¿Le quiere?

Oswald baja su mano, se cuela bajo la falda negra ejecutiva… Charlotte oye la voz profunda en su oído, no es la del hermano de Lacie…en realidad, esa voz solo está en su cabeza…

"_¿Está usted bien?" _Ella lo recuerda, ojos dorados, sonrisa que se adivina nerviosa…sus, ojos. Sonrisas de Lottie porque lo recuerda. Gilbert Nightray es como una epifanía en ese momento, perfecto y divino en su memoria que nunca olvida un rostro, luego frunce el ceño, contrariada…ella no debería estar pensando en un desconocido en _ese_ momento.

Debe concentrarse, las manos de Oswald en sus caderas que están calientes. Los besos exigentes ¿Acaso le ha mordido el cuello?. Oswald está ya demasiado hundido en su lado instintivo, aquel que le recuerda que es un hombre y que su cuerpo exige carne de vez en cuando.

"_¿Está usted bien?" _cabello negro, no precisamente el de Oswald, este es diferente. Risos algo largos que al sol parecen hilos del ónix más brillante.

Lottie recuerda la penetrante mirada dorada, seria y segura. Aprieta los labios, Oswald aun sigue en el sillón y ella encima de él. Le está por quitar la falda y ella por un momento se queda quieta. Oswald sigue con lo suyo sin prestar atención a que el beso es más lento y poco más acongojado.

"_Soy Gilbert Nightray" _las manos de dedos largos que le acarician la espalda bajo la camisa blanca, que juegan con su sostén un poco y Gilbert, si, Gilbert…le susurra al oído algo, ronco.

….

El no es Gilbert Nightray

Es Oswald

Está a punto de gemir el nombre del Nightray cando se da cuenta de ello y del tremendo error que habría hecho si hubiera pronuncia siquiera la "g"

Corta el beso abruptamente, Oswald la ve confuso, su mano en su espalda, la otra en su muslo, terriblemente cerca de su zona intima. Charlotte lo observa con los labios rojos e hinchados y los nervios a flor de piel, por algúna razón siente ajeno a Oswald, como si no fuera lo que ella deseaba. Siente el contacto frio y luego miedo, habia estado deseando por tanto tiempo que Oswald siquiera le mirara con buenos ojos y ahora, repentinamente estaba odiando el toque de sus dedos…

"Calma" se murmura así misma aun cuando tiene la respiración agitada y se siente morir "Calma"

Se separa tan rápido de él pelinegro que Oswald siente vértigo cuando ve la delineada (y medio desnuda) figura de su prometida correr hacia su habitación. El calor de la piel blanca se le escapa en segundos y abre los ojos impresionados. Si el Baskerville se arrepintió luego de haber llevado a los extremos aquello, lo hace después porque en ese momento está enfadado.

Charlotte cierra la puerta profundamente acongojada, el pecho le bulle un sentimiento extraño. Miedo, tal vez, lleva sorpresa en sus ojos. Se desliza por la puerta y se sienta en el piso. Una exclamación ahogada por su mano de manicura perfecta.

¿Estaba pensando en Gilbert Nightray mientras intentaba seducir a su prometido?

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

—¿Cuál es tu apellido? —y después de cuatro días Ada se da cuenta de que Sharon no sabe su apellido, solo cuando esta lo pregunta.

—Ahhh… —murmura. Tartamudea un poco y fija su mirada en el árbol más cercano. Tienen cada una un descanso de 20 minutos que extrañamente coincide por algunos minutos, están sentadas bajo un árbol frondoso y un chico guapo acompañado de sus amigos le está haciendo guiños a Sharon desde hace unos minutos—Bezarius—dice, tranquila. Sus ojos viajan de la cafetería cercana una muchacha de ojos rojos sonríe a un chico de cabellos largos, ambos se dan un beso en la mejilla—Ada Bezarius.

Sharon solo se quedo allí, templada, piernas cruzadas sobre el jeans de extremadamente caro. Si le pregunta ahora todo encaja, bueno no tanto. Sus ojos se fijan en una inocente Ada que observa a un muchacho sonriente. Sharon no hablara de sus dudas, no cuando tenga todo completamente claro y presiente que aun esta en Shock…

—Bezarius—repite, su mirada sigue la de Ada, Vincent Nightray está al otro lado del jardín, cerca de la cafetería. Emily La'Deur(3*) cuelga de su brazo como una sanguijuela, la nueva y pobre víctima del mujeriego de Pandora University. Sharon le conoce, es hijo adoptivo de uno de los fundadores de Pandora Company, Bernard Nightray había tenido cuatro hijos y una hija de sangre, pero un desafortunado accidente hizo que tres de sus hijos varones murieran. Por consecuencia adopto a dos niños que eran hermanos…Ada solo sabía de Vincent, el hermano menor. También sabía que el dichoso muchacho era un mujeriego de lo peor, nunca había tenido una relación formal y solo utilizaba a las chicas para llenar su cama, un completo patán—Se llama Vincent y no encontraras un idiota más grande aunque recorras todo el mundo…ni pienses en enamorarte, lo único que conseguirás será que te lleve a la cama y al siguiente día ni recuerde tu nombre.

Ada se sonrojo completamente cuando Sharon le dijo todo aquello con voz fría y casi de roca. Se veía que no le agradaba el chico.

—¿Q-que te, hace pen-sar que me gusta?—Ada estaba roja como un tomate y Sharon arqueo una ceja sin comprender.

—Nunca dije que te gustara, solo que tengas cuidado—añadió Ada, bostezo y luego vio su reloj con pereza—¡Uff! Ya es hora de que me vaya. A ti te quedan cinco minutos más de receso ¿no?—Ada asintió—Bueno, entonces me voy…y por cierto, mañana quiero ver ese vestido que te compre puesto—luego añadió desde lejos—¡ya es hora de que dejes los harapos!..._mas si descubro que en verdad eres hija de reyes_—susurro, para sí.

Desde lejos un curioso Vincent observaba a Ada, tenia curiosidad por la chica de ojos verdes que hace unos minutos le había estado mirando. Emily exigió su atención con un dulce puchero y él le sonrió, acomodando uno de sus cabellos dorados en su oreja.

Al otro lado del campus Leo intentaba poner de buen humor a un enfurruñado Elliot.

—Te digo que está bien—susurra Leo, su voz suave.

—¡Y yo te digo que no lo está!—Elliot esta exasperado no hay duda. Leo suspira, la mata de pelo negro le cubre algo de la nariz, algunas chicas le miran mal. Viste un abrigo grueso, las gafas no le dejan ver sus ojos y con una sonrisa intenta apaciguar las llamas del (infernal) temperamento de su mejor amigo.—Gilbert no es asi, el es mas dedicado, es como un conejo asustado y trabajoso.

—¿Conejo?—¿Desde cuando la conversación dejo de tener sentido?, se pregunta Leo. Elliot bufa, luego se voltea hacia su mejor amigo y dice decidió.

-Algo le pasa a Gilbert y yo, amigo mio. Seré quien lo descubra.

—¿Ya tienes hambre verdad?—Pregunta Leo, en definitiva y Elliot está hablando boberías, y cuando hace eso, simplemente tiene hambre.

—Si—gruñe su interlocutor.

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

Break está apoyado contra su auto negro. Los niños del jardín de niños salen felices después de una ardua jornada de juegos y actividades recreativas, todos miran hacia su alrededor con sus ojos inquietos en busca de su madre que los ha venido a buscar. Break es el único hombre en el lugar. En su bolsillo del pantalón ejecutivo su celular empieza a sonar.

—Break Xerxes habla.

—¿_Has conseguido algo?_—Break no tiene que preguntar para saber de quién se trata.

—Si.—dice, su gran voz se impone por sobre el barullo de los niños, una conocida que lleva a su hija en brazos le hace un gesto de saludo y el albino se lo devuelve con una amplia sonrisa.

—_¿Y está bien?_

—Perfectamente.

—_No sospecha nada._

Tuerce el gesto, aunque eso la persona al otro lado de la línea no lo ve.

—Se podría decir que no—habla como para no causar un gran silencio entre el personaje y él, y así este no dé por sentado una respuesta errada.

—¿_Se podría decir?_—inquiere él a través de la bocina—_¡Break Xerxes! Le recuerdo que le asignado este trabajo porque le tengo una extrema confianza y…_

—¡Papá!

—Me temo que no puedo atenderlo en este momento, ¿Puede usted disculparme? Adiós—y antes de que su jefe diga algo Break cuelga, una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y los ojos rojos alzándose para interceptar a quien le ha llamado desde lejos. Una niñita de ojos azules corre entre sus compañeros, sus ojos chispeantes y sus manitas que se aferran con insistencia a las correas de su bolso negro, lleva una falda color blanco y una camisa morada, en su rostro hay algo de sucio.

—¡Papi!—ríe la niña, los brazos de Break están allí para recibirla cuando se lanza hacia él y Break la alza en brazos haciendo que sus cabellos rubio cenizas vuelen soñadores con sus tirabuzones saltando. Emily ríe con alegría, se aferra con sus manitas a la camisa y corbata de su padre.

—Emily, pequeña. ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?

—Bien papi—murmura la niñita, esta escudriñado con sus traviesas manitas los bolsillos del saco de papá, chilla victoriosa cuando encuentra un dulce de empaquetado rosa.

—Bueno espero que tengas hambre porque ¿Adivina a donde vamos?

Emily Xerxes(4*) duda por un momento, el redondeado rostro de ojso inquietos mirándolo fijamente, luego sonríe.

—¡McDonald!—declara.

—McDonald—afirma Xerxes, Despues de todo ya se le hizo una costumbre malcriar a su hija.

* * *

**Espacio de Jane:**

¿Qué tal?

La parte de Charlotte y Oswald bueno yo, Dios santo… *se sonroja* estaba como una loca con astigmatismo intentando siquiera sacar algo de mi cabeza ¿Ya dije que soy principiante? Debería subir el rated… yo no sé, lo releo y me pregunto ¿Esto lo escribí yo?

Bueno a otra cosa…

Sé que esto no va al caso pero ¡En mi clase de matemática (la más difícil de toooooooooodo el colegio, créanme, los niños de primaria tiemblan con solo decirles el nombre del profesor que da la clase) he sacado la nota sobre la nota! ¡Era en pareja y lo hice SOLA (no soy asocial, solo quise hacerlo) y además fui la única en sacar esa nota!

Eso en parte me animo a actualizar :')

En serio me hace muy feliz ver que la historia tiene buena recepción, es como un descubrimiento fantástico para mi, ya que White Rabbit no fue exactamente popular (en realidad no lo es, pero le tengo tanto cariño :3) ¡así que se imaginaran mi sorpresa! xD

* * *

**Agradecimientos****:**

**¡A TODOS lo que leen!**

**Se les agradecería que dejaran señales de vida, pero si no quieren, no les puedo obligar xD**

**Shadechu Nightray (**Eres como una hermana, últimamente estas desaparecida y no me has contestado porque has estado ocupada ¡Pero igual te quiero como una hermana aun me ignores (por razones justificadas) sombrita! En serio me preocupe, ¿Segura que estas bien? xD**)**

**Mel ****Ivashkov ( ** ¡Bueno! Algunas dudas tuyas han de haberse resuelto con este capítulo, pero solo para aclarar, Ann no está del todo convencida pero como ya ves (¿O lees?) sospecha. Pues si me lo preguntas tenía que justificar el parecido de Oz con Ann, nadie se lo esperaba ni siquiera yo. Y lo de Rachel de verdad es una lástima que tampoco vi venir. Es cierto, el debería ser castigado, pero Ada es tan buena que no lo hace, aunque debemos tener en cuenta que el pobre estaba alterado. Y bueno ya ves a veces mi inspiración no me falla ¡Gracias por comentar!**)**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Equitación (1*): **Arte de montar a caballo.

**De los buenos se sirve Dios(2*): **Frase de mi madre. Dice que Dios envía primero al cielo a los buenos y deja a los que todavía no han cumplido su misión aquí.

**Emily La'Deur(3*): **Oc de White rabbit, no tiene nada que ver con la muñeca ni la pequeña niña Sinclair. Como ven yo solo pongo Oc´s para complementar. Solo a veces hago Oc´s protagonistas, como es el caso de Ann.

**Emily Xerxes(4*): **No confundir con Emily La´Deur, ni con Emily Sinclair. Aunque tiene cierto parecido a esta última, es solo porque esta pequeña, a medida que pase el tiempo se parecerá mas a la autentica Emily Doll que aprecio en los omake´s del manga.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¿Me dejáis un comentario? :3**


	5. Capitulo 4: coincidencias inevitables

**Pandora Hearts no es mío, Es de Jun Mochizuki. Esto no tiene fines de lucro (no gano, ni ganare dinero con esto, es meramente algo de Fan para Fans).**

**Pandora Hearts no es mío (aun xD)**

* * *

**Advertencias:** No muchas, posiblemente muerte de algún personaje (no tan posible, pero tal vez). Temas algo fuertes (para menores de …no se ¿10 años?), descripción visual de ellos, Lenguaje soez y muchas tonterías de mi parte xD

* * *

**Capitulo 4: **Coincidencias inevitables

**"** No existen las coincidencias, solo el destino siempre inevitable**"**

* * *

Es viernes, el primer viernes en la secundaria Pandora Hearts de Lebereu. Hay muchos que agradecen el hermoso día que proclamaron para terminar la semana y empezar los dos días de sedentarismo y descanso en el cual todos parecen ver el cielo (Alias sábado y domingo) por que al parecer no han tenido suficiente con las recién terminadas vacaciones.

Ese día las gemelas tienen clases hasta tarde, a las 3 y 30 sus pies corren apresurados en busca de la salida porque hace ya algunos minutos Lacie está esperándolas. Lacie la espera impaciente y algo alterada dentro del deportivo blanco, ambas al fin tiene sus tan deseadas prácticas de Ballet y Gimnasia y la encargada de llevarlas y traerlas no es nada más ni nada menos que su propia madre.

—¡Corre!—chilla, Alyss. Pasan justo a un lado de la porristas que las miran con las cejas levantadas en claro gesto de arrogancia, al fin y al cabo club de Gimnasia no había en la secundaria y Alice tuvo que pedir a Lacie que le buscara alguna academia o lugar de práctica.

Cuando llegan frente al deportivo suspira, se toman su tiempo para tomar aire, entran y emprenden el viaje hacia el estudio privado donde Alyss vera clases. Resulta que el único estudio privado de Gimnasia en Lebereu empezaba sus clases tarde, asi que Alice tendrá que quedarse en casa hasta que la hora para ir llegue.

Después de dejar a Alice en casa, van al estudio. Alyss observa con emoción a través del vidrio la estructura que orgullosa se yergue sobre las callejuelas apenas llegan, parece ser todo un centro educativo y es por eso que Alyss retiene el aire con emocion.

Lacie parece más decaída de lo normal, hay ojeras en su rostro cuando apaga el auto e indica a su hija bajar. Las puertas son de madera, madera pulida con un barniz perfecto que hacen contener el aire a Alyss. Cuando entran al estudio principal los ojos lilas enseguida captan el grupo de chicas delgadas practicando una coreografía que se le hace familiar, los movimientos son sutiles y clásicos, putillas delicadas, brazos que flotan y la pasión de cada una de ellas trasportada al dulce movimiento de sus cuerpos. Recuerda, con algo de nostalgia, que es el "Lago de los cisnes" el que están bailando.

Una mujer joven se gira hacia ellas de repente, antes habia estado observando el ensayo con ojo crítico. Es la entrenadora, tiene hoyuelos simpáticos y Lacie enseguida deja a su cuidado a su hija excusándose con una sonrisa amable. La entrenadora la guía y les muestra a las chicas, es allí donde la divisa, ocupa el papel principal (la prima Ballerina) la ve girar y ser acompañada por un chico de cabello marrón que la toma de la cintura y la eleva con gracia. Alyss no puede creer la perfección en la técnica de la que, en ese momento, interpreta al cisne, sus manos se mueven perfectas y su cuerpo parece estar en sintonía con el ambiente, pero lo que más le asombra a Alyss es la frialdad del acto. Su técnica es perfecta si, tanta así que contrasta de gran manera contra los ojos poco interesados por lo que su cuerpo hacia y el poco animo puesto en el. La gemela de cabellos blancos se enfada por un momento ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan perfecto y a la vez tan incompleto mientras baila? ¿Cómo se atrevía ELLA a deshonrar el arte del Ballet bailándolo con el interés del que se le presta a una diminuta hormiga? Es inaceptable, el simple hecho de que aquella chica baile tan bien y al mismo tiempo desprecie el arte que hace como si no importara hace que Alyss se enfade, ella chica esta burlándose de lo más sagrado para la hija de Revis.

Mary Ann da otra vuelta inconsciente de que Alyss le mira, sigue ciñendo las manos de su acompañante a su cintura y interpreta la poca satisfacción de Odette al estar a punto de volver a ser un cisne. Cuando terminan alza la mirada desinteresada y Dereck , su compañero, sonríe y le susurra al oído que estuvo espectacular c_omo siempre. _

—Como siempre—murmura distraída la chica Bezarius, se pasa una mano por el dorso de la otra y al fin fija su mirada en algún punto fijo, bailar Ballet la afecta tanto anímicamente que siempre tarda un momento para reponerse. Esmeralda sentada en la lejanía del teatro la mira sin expresión, es la única madre de todo el grupo que siempre se queda a observar los ensayos y la entrenadora se lo permite porque Zai es el principal contribuyente a que esa compañía de ballet haya salido a flote.

Mary Ann está a punto de volver a su puesto inicial para volver a empezar cuando sus ojos verdes chocan contra los lilas furibundos. Allí está Alyss, aun con ropa particular, jeans de encaje soñador, camisa de manga larga blanca y de detalles pastel que la hacen ver como una pequeña niña enfurruñada mientras le penetra con los ojos que le heredo Revis.

—¡Mary Ann!—llama la entrenadora, parada junto a Alyss. Cuando la morena se acerca la mujer de hoyuelos sonríe con simpatía—Esta niña—ajusta su mano en el hombro de Alyss acercándola hacia sí, la chica menor por un año se tensa imperceptible—Estará a partir de hoy en nuestro elenco. Ya ha participado en otros recitales y creo que es perfecta para nosotros—argumenta, el asentó ruso que hace a Mary Ann recordar los estándares de comportamiento que le ha impuesto Esmeralda, Zai y la niñera que tenía hasta cumplir once, esos que le dicen que tiene que saludar con cortesía.

—Mary Ann—musita despectiva en forma de saludo Alyss.

—Señorita Alyss— sonríe de vuelta, efectúa una pequeña reverencia y luego la mirada a los ojos, esta vez intimidando con ese tono ponzoñoso de vos suave—será un placer tenerla bajo las alas de mi grupo.

Ambas se miran, se envían un mensaje indirecto con esas miradas frías y se dan al mismo tiempo, para ironías de la vida, la vuelta mientras suspiran fastidiadas. Ahora viene la prueba de Alyss…

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

Charlotte sale escondida de casa, necesita hablar sobre algunos diseños con Zwei y encontrarse a Oswald no es lo que le apetece, asi que cuando Leo la ve escabullirse entre los muebles él le llama porque ese comportamiento no es normal.

—Lotti-

—¡SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—le corta enseguida ella, Leon entra a la estancia de colores cremosos con cortinas claras y se refriega contra los tobillos blancos de su ama. Hay un ademán de parte de la pelirrosa que le indica a Leo que se acerque pero _con cuidado y sin ruidos._

—¿_Que diablos quie-?_—Charlotte jala de la solapas de su camisa a Leo, tras la seguridad del juego de muebles que especialmente la madre de Lottie mando a hacer a otro país lejano que ahora no recuerda… ¿China tal vez?

—Necesito irme por dos hora, tal vez mas—sentencia ella, cuando al fin tiene a su cuñado lo suficientemente cerca como para no ser descubiertos—tal vez algo mas pero solo eso…

Leo no presencio la pelea pero sabe que hubo una, porque Oswald estuvo enojado la mayor parte de la tarde y porque no había visto a Charlotte salir de su habitación ni una sola vez entre todo el tiempo que llego de la universidad y hasta ese momento.

—Sabes… —murmura Leo, desinteresado y algo divertido—Oswald dijo que estaría en casa de Lacie…sinceramente no le acompañe porque sé que primero mi hermano le dará un sermón sobre decirnos cuando se muda a "quien sabe donde" para que podamos visitarla, así que la visitare mañana cuando los humos se le bajen a ambos y no estén como dos Fossa's (1*) a los que invaden su territorio.

—Fo-Que?—Lottie lo mira desconcertada, luego mueve la cabeza de una lado a otro como si intentara espantar la pelusas inexistentes de sus cabellos.

Leo resopla.

—El punto es…—el adolescente moreno se levanta, estirando los músculos acalambrados por haber estado en cuclillas por mucho rato. Después solo miro inexpresivo a Lottie—que probablemente mi hermano llegue de noche así que, querida cuñada, eres libre hasta el anochecer…ahora deja de jalar a las personas tras lo muebles, es tedioso y algo extraño.

Leo se marcho dando otro sorbo al refresco que Lottie no había notado. "A veces me da miedo" piensa, Leo era tan maduro algunas veces que, sinceramente, ella parecía la adolescente en esas ocasiones. Se apresura a salir, Fang ya la espera para llevarla a la sede de White Rabbit, necesita ultimar la colección de invierno que ya casi se abre con el paso de Octubre en el calendario.

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

—Madre…—Shelly levanta la mirada, no muchas veces Sharon interrumpía la cena para hablar—Conocen bien a la familia Bezarius ¿O me equivoco?

La familia Rainsworth es una familia respetada, el mismísimo ejemplo de que las mujeres pueden hacer lo que los hombre y un poco más. Sharon no era muy de preguntar, era más de solo averiguar silenciosamente es por eso que a su madre le extraña la pregunta y arruga sus ojos marrones en una gesto de meditación.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

Y su hija responde con la clásica respuesta de:

—Solo… —una pausa, solo por eso de no parecer tan interesada—curiosidad—finaliza, una sonrisa cariñosa en sus labios sin maquillaje porque solo en casa Sharon se permite no llevar maquillaje, acompaña la acción llevando otro bocado de carne a su boca, sería una buena actriz sin duda. Porque en ese momento ni su madre sabe que esta bullendo de desesperación por dentro y aun así parece tan calmada como de costumbre.

—Solo los conozco desde que reunieron a mi madre cuando aquel entonces tenía bajo su ala la compañía y las acciones de la familia, reunieron a los jefes de las familias Barma, Baskerville y Nightray para ofrecernos un negocio. Una industria compartida que se especializara en algunos campos en específicos, servicios sociales. Obviamente todos aceptamos—hay una pequeña pausa, Shelly toma aire casi imperceptible y mira hacia su hija—el resto son solo…rumores.

Shelly lo sabe, son rumores, pero…llegan a ser rumores demasiado comprometedores si se piensa la dudosa procedencia de la (ahora) ostentosa familia Bezarius.

—¿Que clase de rumores?—Sharon deja su plato a un lado, repentinamente interesada más bien dejando atrás la máscara de indiferencia, una criada enseguida toma el plato abandonado al entender que Sharon no seguirá comiendo.

Shelly suspira.

—Muchos rumores querida—dice pesadamente, arrugando su semblante y recordándole a Sharon que su madre se está volviendo (lamentablemente) vieja y que ella pronto tendrá que manejar el negocio familiar—Verdaderamente es incierto lo que paso con ellos antes de que nos contactaran… Zai y Oscar son hermanos, Jack es su primo, menor que ellos obviamente. Al parecer Oscar se fugo de casa cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y Jack le siguió un poco después, a diferencia siendo menor de edad. Zai…—hay un gesto contrariado por un instante, Sharon no le deja pasa desapercibido—Dicen que estaba en una relación o algo así, tenía una mujer. Según algunos la mujer quedo embarazada en aquellos tiempos, pero el niño no era suyo así que la abandono. Otros dicen que tenía una familia completa, esposa, hija y un hijo. Pero ocurrió una tragedia y todos murieron…lo que les perturba a muchos es su aparente desapego con su pasado —Shelly suspira, recoge un cabello sedoso de su rostro y lo transporta a su oreja—Pero eso no importa ya…

Sharon ve como su madre hace un gesto despectivo con su mano como si con él pudiera alejar el tema de conversación.

—Pero dime ¿Por qué la curiosidad?

—¡Oh! Por nada—sonríe Sharon, la misma criada que se llevo su plato le trae el postre—Solo me encontré con una muchacha con ese mismo apellido y me pregunte si había más Bezarius de los que conocía, ya sabes, la única jovencita Bezarius que conozco es aquella…chiquilla quisquillosa llamada Mary Ann—Sharon se estremece imperceptiblemente, una vez tubo la (des)dicha de conocer a la dichosa muchachita en una fiesta de gala y desde ese momento estuvo segura de no querer volvérsela a topársela en lo que le restaba de vida.

—Debe ser…una simple coincidencia.

**Las mentiras a veces se tejen solas ¿No creen?**

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

Es complicado, bueno. Tal vez no tanto, Alice sabe que debe ir con su hermana pero apenas llego de sus clases lo único que hizo fue claustrarse en su habitación con su PC. Fue, extrañamente, Alyss la que fue en su busca.

Los nudillos contra la madera de su puerta sonaron trémulos, Alice llevaba audífonos en ese momento, ese color morado de Batman que tanto le gustaron así que al principio no lo oyó. Solo cuando Alyss le dio un golpe a la puerta pudo escuchar. Es más, todo en su habitación tembló.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa?—murmuro Alice, apenas abrió la puerta Alyss se irguió con una venita resaltando en su frente, enojada.

—Creo que esa es mi línea… ¿Te gustaría… —Vacila un momento, suspira intentado reprimir un grito de enfado y luego frunce el ceño, en menos de un minuto la albina extiende una mano hasta su oreja y toma bruscamente los audífonos redondos—¿Te gustaría por lo menos bajarle un poco el volumen? Lo escuchaba desde afuera, ¡Te vas a quedar sorda!

—_Amargada …_—Alice tritura la palabras en su lengua para que no se oigan, bufa. Cierra la puerta tras los pasos ligeros de su hermana que se sumergen dentro la habitación de su hermana gemela—¿Qué quieres?

—Bueno ¿Acaso no puedo estar en la habitación de mi hermana sin tener que poseer una razón?.—contraataca mientras se sienta en la cama, ha escuchado el improperio.

Alice se cruza de brazos, apoya su pecho en una pierna y alza una ceja.

—Deja de hablar como Shakpeare y esas cosas… solo habla ¿Qué-quieres?—la expresión de Alice es completamente seria, se acuesta a su lado en la cama y la mira como si pudiera saber todos sus secretos solo mirándola a los ojos. Luego la aparta y con su voz un poco más fuerte que la de su hermana pregunta—¿Y bien?

Alyss toma aire, nunca podría engañar a su hermana.

—Recuerdas a esa chica Bezarius…Ann—dice con cautela, sus ojos sobre los de su pariente.

—Ella… —murmura Alice, frunce el ceño momentáneamente y luego mira hacia su hermana—¿qué sucede con ella?

Alice parece dudar un minuto, aprieta los labios y se tiene junto a su hermana en la mullida cama.

—Está en mi clase de Ballet.

Ambas se miran, Alice parece atónita.

—También está en mi clase de gimnasia…

Si están dos supieran que pronto estarían investigando a la joven Bezarius, se creerían Sherlon Holmes

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

—_Me compadezco de ella. Eso es todo_—Break oye murmurar a través del auricular. Ada Bezarius pasa a su lado, viste un uniforme de falda como mesera, inocente de lo que pasa en esa mesa apartada donde un hombre solitario de sombrero y chaqueta negra está sentado. Si ella se dignara a si quiera darle una mirada de reojo cuando le entrego su café vería que es nada más ni nada menos que Break Xerxes. Su jefe vuelve a hablar desde el teléfono—_una simple obra de caridad_

—Déjeme decirle que su preocupación es un tanto… —Break mira hacia afuera, nota un deportivo rojo algo conocido—extraña… —Achica los ojos, ¡Oh si! Conoce ese deportivo rojo.

—_Es igual Xerxes, solo manténgala vigilada_—y cuelga, Break no le da mayor importancia. Hay una rubia entrometida que tiene que poner en su lugar.

Ada ha estado vigilando el pequeño y cálido café donde trabaja Ada desde hace unos minutos, no ha encontrado el auto de Break por ningún lugar. Y a pesar de que se estaciono justo enfrente del otro lado de la calle, frente a la joyería. No ha visto a ningún hombre parecido a Xerxes. Bufa, eso tardara un rato.

Se distrae un momento, solo un momento buscando su teléfono en su bolso. Es entonces cuando alguien abre la puerta del copiloto y entra sin permiso, Sharon chilla despavorida y busca con su mano aquel gas pimienta que compro por casualidad. Es un hombre de chaqueta negra el que ha entrado y cuando la arrincona contra la puerta y le tapa la boca la chica rubia cree todo perdido.

Hasta que ve los ojos rojos y la sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Maldito payaso!—el golpe que Sharon le da en "sus partes bajas" habría sido la necesiaria si hubiese acertado. Para suerte de Break la de en un muslo pero la fuerza lo impulsa hacia atrás y lo hace chocar contra la otra puerta.

.—Oye tienes fuerzas en esas piernas.—Break mira insinuador, hacia abajo, aun adolorido puede ser un dolor de cabeza. La Rainsworth se pone tan roja como los ojos de Break al recordar que lleva falda, y en sé momento pues…digamos que no está en una buena posición.

—¡PERVERTIDO DE TU MADRE!

—son de encaje rosa— canta Break. Sharon resopla enojada, el peinado esta desarreglado creando que graciosos mechones se resbalen por su rostro, esta tan enfadada que respira desigual con los dientes apretados y un rostro de fiera enojada del cual Break se ríe—ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso debería decirlo yo, te dije que la dejaras en paz—Sentencia Sharon, lo mira con esa mirada aguerrida y frunce más su frente. Break bufa.

—Y yo le dije que esto no le incumbe—sisea entre dientes. Se están acercando demasiado.

—Pues claro que me incumbe ¡Es mi amiga!—grita bajito, esta tan cerca de Break y de su rostro que puede adivinar un tono azul cielo mezclado con el rojo interminable de sus ojos. Traga saliva, no va a terminar bien para ella.

—Pues su amiga esta bajo mi guardia…no tiene de que preocuparse.—Break también baja el tono, están verdaderamente muy cerca…demasiado cerca.

—Pues… yo…

—Shhhh…

Los labios se encuentra, Sharon se confunde, hay algo que le empuja hacia adelante, ha hacer mejor lo que está haciendo…

¿Qué está haciendo?

Oh, vaya. Se están dando un beso.

Break sabe que cuando se separe de ella recibirá una cachetada, pero enserio era la única manera de callarla.

Es un suave tiempo el que se extiende, cálido. Cuando se separan, Sharon parpadea con pesadez aun algo aturdida y ciertamente desconcertada, ha olvidado su nombre incluso. Lo que le devuelve la noción del tiempo es la risita divertida de Break que se ha tomado todo como una broma inocente (no tan inocente) del niño travieso que aún conserva dentro de él.

El golpe fue certero esta vez, justo en la quijada con el puño cerrado. Sharon parecía toda una fierecilla enojada cuando lo saco a patadas del auto, Break observo cómo, después de haber sido echado magistralmente del deportivo la chica de ojos rosa bajo la ventanilla y le saco la lengua con esa expresión de chiquilla indignada, está realmente enfadada, piensa el albino, cuando oye rechinar las ruedas del auto en la calle adoquinada y salir disparado por la carretera. Ada, tras la vidriería del local mira impresionada al auto rojo poco antes de que su cliente le llame la atención y ella tome la orden. Para suerte de Sharon, Ada nunca había visto su auto.

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

—Pensé que nunca me visitarías—declara Lacie con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios. Ella y su hermano están sentados en la sala principal, su hermano al fin le ha visitado, sorprendiéndola repentinamente en su puerta con una cara que no decía precisamente "Estoy feliz". Oswald parece estar algo molesto (y por algo me refiero a furibundo) ante la suave tranquilidad hogareña que su hermana está manteniendo para con él desde que le abrió la puerta de su nuevo hogar.

—Pues creí que tú me dirías que estabas aquí—declara, gesto adusto y esos ojos lila intenso que parecen querer saber todo de ella.

—Pues pensé que Lottie te diría—Oswald tuerce el gesto ante las palabras de su hermana. Recordar a Lottie le hace sentir como si tuviera una espina en su costado, por un momento le palpita la sien.

—Me lo dijo—Lacie nota la voz ronca. Conoce a su hermano, le está ocultando algo, sonríe para sus adentros. La perversidad que conserva para hacer bromas desde pequeña vuele a salir a flote en forma de una sonrisa ladeada—lo que no comprendo es porque estás aquí….y sin Jack.

—Oh bueno, esa es una historia muy divertida—¿Divertida? Lo único que sabía Oswald es que para lo que Lacie era divertido usualmente era desastroso—Rompí con Jack, es más me he divorciado—hay un silencio en la habitación, la fría impresión inicial de Oswald se convierte en una gran masa de contemplación mutua. Luego, sabe Lacie, vendrán las preguntas.

—Cheshire, enserio. Solo quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas—la voz lejana de Alyss interrumpe el silencio, está hablando por teléfono—no, no. Solo de Mary Ann Bezarius quiero saber quie…¿Tío?... ¡Ches te hablo después tengo que colgar, adiós! ¡Tío!

La alegría con la que Alyss se abalanza hacia su tío y casi cae sobre él es suficiente para calmar la tensión que se extendió por la casa. Oswald recibe a su sobrina, mira brevemente a Lacie, hay una expresión de "hablaremos de esto luego" en su cara que hace que sonría, luego la hace sonreír mostrando todo sus dientes.

Lacie, ciertamente, era un caso algo…especial.

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

Oz no sabe hasta ahora si elegir entre brócoli o la sandia. A su hermana le gusta el brócoli por alguna extraña razón, si lo compra tal vez le quede dinero para una botana, y si compra la sandia no le quedara ni un centavo. Pero tendrá algo que comer en casa que sea de su agrado.

Si, el brócoli.

Ha aprendido a hacer las compras desde hace dos años, es un niño grande ya y Ada a veces le dejaba la lista de la comida. Oz es alguien un poco independiente, pronto cumplirá 16, la próxima semana, se regocija. Pasa por los pasillos del supermercado. Hace la lista de todo lo que lleva…

Es inevitable pasarse por el pasillo de los dulces, es como un imán que atrae a todo ser humano hacia sus estantes llenos de golosinas y chocolate por doquier. Oz recuerda el dinero extra de su bolsillo y piensa en esas galletas de chocolate blanco que tanto le gustan. Hay un paquete gusto enfrente y… es el último, tiene el dinero gusto, no puede dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Cuando su mano se estira hacia las botanas alguien más intercepta en su camino y las dos manos queda entrelazadas. Es una manita un tanto más pequeña que la de él, suave y algo pálida. Oz se atreve a voltear hacia su contrincante de golosinas. No espera chocarse con un verde idéntico al suyo, mucho menos con el rostro de Ann.

—¡¿TU?!—preguntan a la vez. ¿Cuántas veces hay que encontrarse de esa manera en sus vidas?

—Son mis galletas.

—Son mías—contraataca Oz. Mary Ann frunce el ceño.

—MIAS—eleva la voz.

—Son mis favoritas, bruja. SON mías—se miran en tensión, ambos parecen un espejo frente al otro solo que uno en negativo y el otro en positivo. Un niño pequeño que pasa a la mano de su madre los ve y chilla "Mira mamá son gemelos". Ambos lo oyen y ciertamente se desconciertan, miran hacia el niño, luego a ellos mismos y por alguna razón la vergüenza les invade y se sonrojan.

Después de un tiempo… Mary Ann se ríe. Oz no encuentra el chiste, la verdad.

—¿De qué te ríes?—pregunta harto de que la muchacha estuviera riéndose con una risa tan extraña, se reía como una niña pequeña divertida. ¿Dónde había quedado la reina del hielo?

—De no-sotros—sigue riendo, parece en serio muy divertida. Tiene las mejillas coloreadas de rojo y su expresión enserio parece angelical. Oz no encuentra por ninguna parte a la chica frívola que conoce, eso lo hace desconcertarse aun más y dudar de si verdaderamente esta cuerdo.—Es que verdaderamente parecemos hermanos— sonríe Ann, los ojos de Oz le advierten algo y enseguida carraspea y cambia de expresión, está nerviosa. Como si su mayor secreto hubiera salido a la luz—Bueno…yo…supongo que… —tartamudea ¿En serio está vivo o ya está loco?—quédatelas—sentencia Ann de repente. Oz alza una ceja a punto de preguntar, porque ciertamente nada en esa escena se le es familiar—Las galletas—aclara ella, señalándolas—son mis favoritas pero quédatelas.

Oz asiente, toma las galletas y las deposita en su carrito, luego voltea hacia Ann. Esta lo ve con curiosidad, ella viste ropa sencilla, casi como si estuviera en su casa.

—¿Tu?

—Oh—exclama— vivo unas cuadras más atrás. Vengo aquí a…comprar botanas—sonríe de nuevo, es una sonrisa tan amable que, repentinamente, a Oz le recuerda a su hermana, Ada. De verdad esa no es la Mary Ann que conoce.

—Bueno, espero…yo…hasta luego—se despide, con cautela. Es serio siente que la chica en cualquier momento saltara hacia él como un león.

—Adiós—murmura la chica. Le sonríe aun más y cuando Oz al fin pago y sale a la calle que está siendo parcialmente cubierta por la noche se pregunta si, verdaderamente, la que le sonrió de esa manera era nada más y nada menos que la frívola reina de la secundaria.

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

—¿Romper con la señorita Lacie?, no te creí capas primo—Oscar levanta su copa, sonriente. Se lo está tomando como una broma y Jack esta allí casi desecho en el sillón contiguo. Enserio la casa en Sabrie a perdido ese toque hogareño sin Lacie y las gemelas caminando por allí.

—No lo hice yo, ya te lo dije. Fue ella—Jack esta recapacitando, tal vez el llamar a su primo no fue la mejor opción para que lo consolaran.

—Pareciera que fueras a llorar ¡Vamos! No te angusties. Toma una copa y relájate—Oscar tiene carisma, es cierto. Piensa Jack, algunos cabellos algo largos le tapan la visión cuando Oscar le pasa una copa, sonriendo pícaro.

Oscar lo nota desecho, barba de días, ojos opacos y ese deje de "Quiero suicidarme" que ciertamente es alarmante. Pero Oscar es un hombre de risas, así que contra todo le sonríe a su primo y le sirve mas vino cuando este se traga el líquido de un solo sorbo.

—¿Has sabido algo de Zai?—pregunta, como por no dejar.

—Claro que si—exclama Oscar, alegre. ¡Al fin una conversación decente!—regreso de Francia, el convenio ya está firmado. Necesitamos afinar los detalles pero Revis Baskerville se encargara de eso—Jack gime cuando oye el nombre, se tira en el sillón cuan largo es. El traje blanco que lleva esta desabotonado y desarreglado—Vamos chicos, No es para tanto. ¡Te enamoraras de otra!

—Claro, y la pequeña Mary Ann tiene una madre echa de miel—lo dice con tal ironía que hasta un niño pequeño lo hubiera notado, Oscar resopla por el cambio de tema.

—Oye no te metas con Esmeralda, es una gran madre—presume el hombre de cabellera rubia un tanto más oscura, Jack alza la mirada levantando una ceja, esta tan de mal humor que Oscar piensa en desistir en su intento de levantarle el ánimo, pero él es Oscar Bezarius y este hombre es tan obstinado como su propio primo—está bien tal vez no la mejor, pero es una buena madre. Pero muchacho, no te desesperes, ¿puedes luchar por el poco autoestima que te queda?

—Luchar—repite Jack, una idea formándose en su cabeza.

—Siii—se entusiasma Oscar, creyendo que sus palabras al fin traspasan el muro deprimente que Jack había construido a su alrededor. Se levanta del sillón enseguida, dispuesto a dar una charla sobre el buen vivir y el porqué debe salir adelante no importa que—Ve y búscate una linda chica, levántate y sigue con tu vida no seas…

—¡Eso es!—grita Jack, la luz volviendo a su rostro muestras se reincorpora en el sofá con un rostro de cachorro alegre. Oscar suelta una carcajada, eufórico. En seguida se apresura a tomar de los hombros a su primo y decirle cuan orgulloso esta de él porque al fin lo ha entendió y a recapacitado.

—Ese es mi muchacho sabia que nada te iba a derrumbar e…

—¡Ire a Lebereu!—se sacude Jack, corre hacia la salida del salón. Parece más alegre que nunca—¡Luchare por ella!—vuelve a gritar. Oscar parpadea.

—¿He?—jadea el mayor, confuso. Le han salido las tablas por la cabeza y ciertamente empieza a creer que en su familia es el único cuerdo.

—Me escuchaste Oscar, ¡ME voy a Lebereu! ¡Peleare por ella!—Oscar no lo puede creer, pero hay esta Jack preparando una maleta, corre de aquí a allá. Se deja caer pesado en el sillón y resopla…que familia mas testaruda le ha tocado.

* * *

**Espacio de Jane:**

Hola a todos. Al fin he vuelto. Ya tengo vacaciones y he terminado de escribir este capítulo. Poco a poco esto se ira desarrollando, como ven soy algo lenta. Y Sharon y Break, e-e fue inevitable.

Espero les haya gustado. Yo tengo dolor de cuello y quiero irme a dar una gran ducha asi que ¡Dejen review por favor!

¡Ah!por cierto, ya saben que tengo un blog. Bueno he publicado algunos dibujos con fichas de personaje de esta historia a el espero las vean, les dejo la dirección.

the miracle of life and love. (blogs) (pot.) com (/) p (/) caja (-) de (-) pandora. h t m l

Algunos aun no están y otros aun no tienen las imágenes. Espero los vean x)

Bueno, ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Agradecimientos****:**

**Shadechu Nightray ( **Gran amiga y siempre tiene un review para mi, Gracias querida herman, no de sangre pero de corazón**)**

**dany**( Por dale Fav a la historia ¡Gracias!**)**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Fossa(1*): **El fosa o fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) es una especie de mamífero carnívoro de la familia Eupleridae. Es el carnívoro nativo más grande de Madagascar. A pesar de su gran parecido tanto físico como en costumbres con los cánidos y félidos, el fosa es en realidad un representante de los eupléridos. Fuente: ¡¿Quién mas?! ¡Wikipedia!. Bueno me dije, "¡Oye, Leo es un chico inteligente! Debe saber de animales extraños y esas cosas" asi que pensé que seria buena idea que el comentara algo que ni al caso viene y de lo cual nadie sabe. El fossa es un animal muy extraño, es un gato-perro-mono muy extraño que se me hace muy atrayente solo por aquello de que soy curiosa.

* * *

**(Bueno ahora lo volvi a subir y esta medio-rebisado) xDD**

**¡Gracias por leer dejen Review por favor!**


	6. Capitulo 5: Presagios

**Pandora Hearts no es mío, Es de Jun Mochizuki. Esto no tiene fines de lucro (no gano, ni ganare dinero con esto, es meramente algo de Fan para Fans).**

**Pandora Hearts no es mío (aun xD)**

* * *

**Advertencias:** No muchas, posiblemente muerte de algún personaje (no tan posible, pero tal vez). Temas algo fuertes (para menores de …no se ¿10 años?), descripción visual de ellos, Lenguaje soez y muchas tonterías de mi parte xD

* * *

**Capitulo 5: **Presagios

"El futuro es impreciso, pero el presente lo es aun mas**"**

* * *

Ese viernes Gilbert llego a casa con un mal presentimiento, aquel que revuelve las entrañas y hace sentir diferente a su propietario, como si sus tripas junto con el estomago estuvieran jugando al pin-pon juntos, dejando una sensación de expectación en la boca de el estomago que sube tortuosamente hacia la nuca y se aloja allí para no dejarte tranquilo por un buen rato.

Cuando salió de la camioneta y fue directo al apartamento caminando lentamente, como si en cualquier momento algo catastrófico fuera a pasar se sintió, irremediablemente, fuera de lugar. El ascensor tenía la misma cancioncilla elegante, los pasillos estaban desiertos y cuando llego a la puerta color blanco hueso dudo si abrirla.

La primera señal de que algo (verdaderamente) iba mal. Fueron los ojos bicolores de Vincent que le devolvieron la mirada, estaba más halla en el cornisa que abría paso a la sala, apoyado en ella y con la mirada fija en puerta, casi como si lo estuviera esperándolo desde hace un tiempo. Vincet normalmente llegaba un poco después de media noche, nadie se lo reprochaba porque la última vez que lo había hecho Vincent se había ido de casa por una semana entera y no volvió a ella hasta que el mismísimo Benard Nightray se lo pidió.

Vestía vaqueros, el cabello suelto rebelde y poco o nada peinado, tenía una expresión de fría diversión cuando lo vio entrar, Gilbert reconoció la camisa azul marino que costaba más de lo que el edificio en el que estaban que su hermano Eliot se empeño en comprar y que Vincet le gano en una apuesta de quien ganaba el próximo partido de futbol.

El muchacho rubio sonrió cuando lo vio entrar, la puerta se cerró en un tentativo silencio y Vincent se paró de su lugar para irse a la sala, Gilbert lo siguió. La segunda señal fue (Para horror del ojidorado) el largo cabello negro de su hermana Vanessa, que apoyada elegante hacia el mini- bar le esperaba apretujando sus manos delicadas por sobre los guantes blancos. La tercera: Fueron los mismísimos Duques Nightray sentados en el modesto juego de muebles, la que desde recordaba era su madre la Duquesa Bernice Nightray que con su sonrisa pintada de rojo le miraba con esa calma que en ella se anteponía ante toda expresión que hiciera. A su lado, de pie y casi majestuoso, su padre, con los cabello negros pulcramente peinados y el saco demasiado caro como para imaginárselo, Eliot estaba en apoyado en el arco de la cocina, mirando hacia Vanessa con una expresión de horrorizado entendimiento que le erizaron los cabellos al joven cuervo. Gilbert trago con dificultad, esto no era nada bueno…

Bernice fue la que hablo primero, enrollado en sus delicadas manos uno de sus rizos dorados:

—Gilbert querido. Te estábamos esperando—tanteo la duquesa, con voz suave. Su hija al otro lado de la sala rodo los ojos y soltó un gruñido poco-muy inapropiado para su clase social y se dio la vuelta con un gesto de fastidio escudriñando las botellas tras la vitrina, Vincent ahogo su risa divertida en la palma de su mano y fijo los ojos de diferentes colores en los de su padre.

—¿Que- Que hacen aquí?— "Lindo saludo" balbuceo Vanessa, por lo bajo, golpeteando rítmicamente el vidrio del bar. Gilbert parpadeo con lentitud, con la presión de cada uno de los ojos de sus familiares fijos en el. Bernice rio cantarina, intentando dar ánimos al ambiente casi sombrío que desprendía el departamento, o mejor dicho, sus habitantes:

—¿No podemos visitar a nuestros hijos?—sonrió, cariñosa. A Gilbert no le daba buena espina, ni un poquito. Los ojos dorados de Gilbert miraron cautelosamente, su quijada caída volvió a su lugar y se recompuso con pasmosa facilidad, casi adivinando lo que ocurriría a continuación. Bernard Nightray seguía allí con su expresión adusta y sin mover un musculo, evaluando a todos en la habitación.

—Bueno…por supuesto—acepto Gil, sus cabellos rebeldes fueron removidos con incomodidad por su propia mano, se sentó precariamente en el sillón mas cercano de tapizado blanco y dejo su maletín apoyado al sofa—No veo por qué no—añadió, después de un incomodo silencio donde Vanessa sonrió ladina, sonrisa que Gil solo había visto cuando de pequeña hacia alguna travesura o el presagio de que algo malo, muuuuuy malo para el ocurriría, Vanessa lo quería como hermano…pero al parecer ver a tu hermano mayor sufrir es una deleite del cual todos los hermanos mayores disfrutaban. ¿Las pruebas? Vincent, Vanessa y Eliot, silenciosos y casi con un pacto cómplice entre ellos, las miradas doradas-Rojas y de azul candecioso viajando entre ellos como si pudieran comunicarse solo entre miradas. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

—Hijo mío—¡Oh, Oh!... Bernard Nightray había hablado. Separando al fin sus labios que parecían una fina línea atrapada en los tensos músculos en una expresión demasiado neutral y calculadora para comodidad de cualquiera. Gilbert a veces se preguntaba como una mujer tan encantadora y amable como su madre adoptiva fue a parar con Bernard, alguien demasiado sobrio, poco cariñoso y de temple demasiado sombrío… "Tal vez por los nombres tan parecidos ¿Qué extraña tradición tiene mi familia de casarse con alguien de nombre parecido?" Se pregunto, recordando al prometido de Vanessa, Víctor—Sabes que les damos su privacidad y espacio, por lo menos a ustedes—carraspeo, una discreta mirada que fue de su hija a sus hijos, Vanessa solo hizo un gesto de hastió, quería que acabaron con eso rápido. Ciertamente Vanessa nunca había sido paciente, tenía un temperamento algo parecido al de su hermano menor, aun así una suspicacia en los ojos azules que le hacía saber a cualquiera que ella era diferente. Era elegante y con clase, el tipo de chica que te encuentras en un campo de golf practicando con su prometido. Ajeno a las divagaciones de Gil, Bernard siguió hablando— Respetamos sus decisiones y todo aquello que hacemos es por su bien… sin embargo, pensamos que la libertad que les hemos dado deben tener sus límites, pertenecen a una de las familias más importantes del país y simplemente no pueden…

—Dejen de dar tanta importancia al asunto ¡Solo díganle que se va a casar!

—¡Vanessa!—reprocho Bernice, que hasta ese entonces estaba sonriente y esperando el momento justo en el cual pudiera liberar las casi-buenas nuevas. Que su hijo mayor fuera a casarse no era cosa de cualquier día.

—¡¿Qué?!—bramo Gil, casi ahogado con su propio aire. Vincent irrumpió en carcajadas limpias y Eliot solo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos como dos canicas azul índigo y su boca que parecía la de un pez fuera del agua que se abría y cerraba al compas de sus pensamientos congestionados por la noticia. Mientras tanto, Bernand Nightray exhala con fingida paciencia enviándole una mirada "De esta no te salvas jovencita" a su única hija, que sonreía discretamente por su "inocente" travesura detrás de sus impunitos guantes blancos.

La familia Nightray descendía de una larga cadena (Demasiado para saber en realidad) de duques, al igual que la familia Rainsworth que había abdicado a cualquier titulo de la nobleza por una extraña razón que nadie conocía. El caso era que no era extraño que las familias nobles del país arreglaran matrimonios entre sí. Pero Gilbert estaba mortalmente seguro de que sus padres le dejarían elegir a su futura esposa, al igual que a lo hicieron con Vanessa… pero ¡¿Qué?! Su mente no daba cabida para la noticia, a ese paso Gilbert era una figura inmóvil que el mobiliario sostenía por pura suerte en su sitio, Eliot estaba contando los segundos en los que caería del sillón desmayado y sin aliento. Arrasado por las palabras de su padre. Para su decepción eso nunca paso.

—Gilbert Nightray…—la voz del patriarca de la familia resonó por la habitación haciendo ecos que rebotaban traviesos sobre las paredes y Gil parpadeo en respuesta en su dirección casi como si de un muñeco a control de vos se tratara. Gil solo podía captar suaves compases de la vos de su padre, lejanos, como si una ola repentina tragara las palabras y les dejara escuchar solo pequeñas partes—No es para que te quedes como un idiota mirando al techo—gruño Bernard, decepcionado de la poca capacidad de asimilación que poseía su hijo mayor.

—Pe-pero— musito Gil, moviendo los brazos de manera pesada. Eliot desistió en su cuenta y Vincent al fin pudo dejar de reír. Sin embargo, una sonrisa de macabra diversión estaba en su rostro blanco como la leche—¡Me van a casar con una mujer que yo no conozco!—exclamo exaltado, sus mejillas se había arrebolado en un furioso tono rojo carmín y si no fuera por la acta de adopción cualquiera que fuera visto la escena diría que Gilbert era el hijo natural de Bernard, solo por aquel temperamento de estufa del que tanto presumían los Nightray.

—Nosotros no hemos dicho eso—interrumpió Bernice, sus cejas rubias (casi juntas) en un ceño fruncido que aun así no dejaba que la elegante calma se alejara de su rostro de porcelana. La dama se puso de pie enseguida y camino elegante hacia su hijo mayor—Solo hemos dicho que te tienes que casar—señalo con su dedo índice cubierto por el guante de seda—Nada mas—finalizo, una expresión de total autoridad en su rostro blanco como la nieve, a veces la mayor autoridad de la familia no era Bernard. Era Bernice, que con su suave vos de primavera dictaba las cosas y antes de que todos se dieran cuenta, todo estaba exactamente como ella lo había pedido. Ella lo dice, ellos lo hacen.

Gilbert volvió a sentarse, aturdido. En su cabeza parecía residir un bicho que revoloteaba, molestando la consiencia y haciendo que se mareara a momentos, perdiendo la realidad por segundos. Está bien ¿Podrían explicárselo paso por paso? Aun no entendía. Bernard pareció comprender el shock inicial, suspiro pesadamente y al fin se digno a sentarse en una silla mullida de madera incrustada que en un solo parpadeo convirtió en su ostentoso trono frente a los ojos respetuosos de sus hijos y esposa. Bernice suspiro algo indispuesta por un motivo que en realidad no sabía, era la conciencia de toda madre que le decía que tal vez, solo, taaaaal ves, lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien.

—Es algo necesario Gilbert, cuando te adopte (a ti y a Vince) lo hice tomándote como otro de la familia. Sería como si llevaras mi sangre en tus venas, eres el mayor. Y no se ve precisamente bien que Vanessa esté a punto de casarse cuando tú sigues soltero—le reprocho, por primera vez se veía alterado, encorvado en sí mismo y mirándolo a los ojos—Sabes que estamos bajo los ojos del mundo, cualquier cosa que hagamos que no concuerde con los protocolos y costumbres se verá impropia para nuestra clase social, un mancha en la familia, desacato, ¡falla moral! ¿Entiendes? Eres el mayor, debes dar el ejemplo. Es por eso que después de vacaciones te convertirás en el rector de la Pandora university, aquí en Lebereu. Y te doy dos meses, nada más, para que consigas una chica con la cual puedas sostener un noviazgo. Has estado incauto de muchas de las responsabilidades de la familia Gilbert, ahora solo quiero que respondas a esas responsabilidades—finalizo, su mirada adusta permaneció un momento en las facciones fríamente pálidas del cuervo, se puso de pie, hizo un gesto hacia las dos mujeres y se marcharon, despidiéndose ligeramente, Vanessa y Bernice le dieron un beso ligero cada una en la templada mejilla de Gilbert que seguía sin reaccionar—solo piensa en lo que he dicho, Gil. Eres mi orgullo, pero hay cosas que tienen que cambiar. Espero verte por la mansión más seguido—murmuro Bernard con tono sombrío, antes de marcharse

Las miradas de Vince y Eliot estaban fijas en él. Ellos sabían que perteneciendo a la clase social a la que pertenecían tenia ciertas responsabilidades que Bernard les había absuelto hasta cierta edad, sabían que en algún momento las cuentas de todos esos años que no habían estado presentes llegarían. Vanessa era la única activa en sociedad, la perfecta duquesa de mamá y papá. En cambio Eliot, Vincent y Gil había echo un pacto mudo de tener una vida común y corriente por lo menos en sus años jóvenes. Gil ya debía poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Cuando Vincent puso una mano sobre el hombro de Gil fue que este reacciono y levanto la mirada aun aturdido. Sinceramente Bernard siempre daba las noticias como el "padrino" lo dice y se va sin esperar la reacción del otro, solo dándolo por hecho… que mafia la de su familia, al contrabando de vidas compradas y sonrisas hipócritas.

Vincent le sonrió apoyándolo por un instante, solo eso. Porque después de ese instante, el que se suponía tenía que darle apoyo para que pudiera salir de una pieza de esa situación, dijo:

—Estas condenado, hermanito.

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

Mimí tenía el tiempo justo trabando para los Bezarius, sabia de las penas de sus amos y los pequeños detalles que las revistas de economía y farándula no sabían. Por eso ella misma se sorprendió al ver que Zai en realidad no se había ido a otro país remoto si no que se había quedado en "casa" vigilando a su esposa y a su "princesita" que ya no lo era tanto. Mimí también conocía de Rachel, de Oz y Ada. Un secreto que se permitía esconder de Esmeralda y Ann por las órdenes de Zai. Sabía la verdad, mas de sus labios no escaparía nada.

Esa noche de viernes perezoso noto la incomodidad que prácticamente volaba por el comedor, Mary Ann comía expectante balanceando sus ojos verdes entre su madre y su padre. Zai que solo miraba a Esmeralda y la señora de la casa solo mantenía su mirada en el filete de cordero con manzanas. Los mordicos eran largos y tendidos, el silencio, irremediablemente largo y las miradas demasiado afiladas para no temer cortar.

—Entonces—hablo Zai—Ann ha mejorado en Gimnasia, por lo que he escuchado.

—Sí, mucho—sonrió Esme, dignándose al fin al levantar la mirada—También es una perfecta prima ballerina. Aunque ya no practica tanto como antes, ya sabes, desde que nos mudamos ya no tiene sus propios estudios privados—era casi un reproche, Esme no había querido mudarse. Pero Zai prácticamente les obligo a hacerlo, solo porque él quería a pesar de que vivía más en el exterior que en casa. Antes habían tenido una linda casa, no tan ostentosa como la actual pero aun así elegante. Ventanales amplios y dos estudios para Ann, grandes habitaciones y la mejor vista de la ciudad, había sido comprado por lo que supo un par de meses atrás, era una casa encantadora.

—Es un problema que se puede arreglar sencillamente, Adecuar dos de las habitaciones secundarias será ideal. No habrá porque quejarse—contraataco Zai.

—¿Sabes madre?—interrumpió Ann, un brillo extraño bailando en sus ojos, casi como una revolución sináptica en su cerebro. Esme achico los ojos, examinado esa expresión de total inocencia. Demasiado para ser verdad—He conocido a alguien en clase, él es…muy peculiar.

—Un prodigio ¿Quizás?—bromeo su padre, removiendo con avidez el contenido de su plato.

—No—nego Ann, con una fingida sonrisa en sus labios, la mirada aguda hacia la puerta donde sabía Mimí estaba espiando la conversación.

—Entonces un popular empedernido— probó Esme, sonriendo casual. Ann solo negó suavemente, dejo los cubiertos a un lado, se apoyo en sus codos y solo sonrió lentamente, tentando las opciones de sus padres con una suave mirada que en realidad era picante.

Mimí, mas allá tras la puerta de la cocina, se mordía la lengua para no gritar ¡Que niña! ¡¿Iba a hablar de Oz Bezarius allí mismo?! ¡Tenia que hacer algo! ¡Algo!

—El es…muy, muy parecido a mi…

—No me digas que te ha gustado—Zai frunció el ceño, podría ser el peor papá del mundo, pero esa vena sobreprotectora lo tenían todos. Y decir que su hija de quince (casi 16 en una semana) se hubiera enamorado de algún mocoso con el cual compartía clases y así mismo se veían todo los días no le caía bien al estomago de cualquier padre. Esmeralda también reacciono a la frase, su cerebro revolucionando a mil por segundo intentado encontrar un rostro sospechoso entre los compañeros de clase que conocía de su hija.

—Oh no ¡Papá! Claro que no!—exclamo Ann, un leve bochorno le cubría el rostro acompañado de una expresión de total espanto que en realidad era vergüenza, pero quien le viera fácilmente confundiría el gesto con total indignación. Luego, después de una mirada aguda de parte de su madre por sobre por los muy conocidos "Modales de la mesa" prosiguió con tono divertido: —Me refiero a lo físico—continuo la muchacha, una lenta sonrisa formándose de nuevo en su rostro—No es una exageración pero es idén…

—¡Señora Esme! —la manera abrupta con la cual Mimí entro hizo saltar a Esmeralda en su propia silla, la joven mujer se llevo una mano al pecho intentando calmar su corazón soltando un pequeño susurro. En cambio su esposo solo volteo lentamente, como si la súbita entrada de la ama de llaves fuese algo que lo hubiera dejado en estado de shock. La sonrisa de Ann cayo de sus labios, es más, toda su expresión divertida cayo al ser interrumpida…¡Vaya amiga la que se gastaba!—Perdónenme ustedes por la interrupción—rio con dulzura, sus manos apretando su vestido de manera nerviosa, los ojos negros escurriéndose a Mary Ann. La muchacha bufo rondado los ojos—Pero es que… es que…—Por amor a todas la deidades que conocía ¡Que se le ocurriera algo!—¡Ratas!—chillo la morena. Esme puso una expresión de total espanto, a punto de saltar de su silla a la mesa para evitar cualquier roce de sus zapatos italianos con una de esas asquerosas criaturas putrefactas que olían a cloaca (Acertaron, Esme las odiaba), su tez volviéndose tan pálida como la cal mientras su labio inferior templando a punto de gritar. A su tiempo Zai abría los ojos sorprendido—¡En la cocina! E- ellas, las vi apenas ayer y… y no tuve tiempo de decir- les y pienso que deberíamos ver enseguida, porque si es toda una colonia…podrían invadir la casa.

—¿¡La casa!?—Exclamo Esme, su rostro estaba cada vez mas pálido y Ann solo mantenía su expresión aburrida en su silla ¿Era necesario montar tanto teatro? ¡Solo iba a preguntarles por Oz!

—A-asi es ¡Tiene que venir conmigo!—balbuceo la ama de llaves, atrayendo a ambos padres de los brazos y guiándoles a la cocina, una mirada de advertencia fue enviada a Ann antes de desaparecer completamente por el umbral de la puerta, Mary Ann respondió sacándole la lengua con cierto aire insolente en su mirada.

Los viernes por la noche sucedía de todo.

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

El sábado por la mañana Sharon despertó con el fantasma de un beso sobre sus labios, el suave cosquilleo que la despertó y un irremediable suspiro que nació desde su pecho. Se revolvió indecisa de si levantarse entre las mantas. Se toco paulatinamente con las yemas de los dedos los labios patosos por el sueño y se pregunto porque un pequeño sentimiento de añoranza brotaba de su pecho con tanta fuerza al recordar a Xerxes y sus ojos ridículamente rojos. Debía hacer algo con ese hombre antes de que la sacara de sus cabales.

Ese sábado era algo…particular. Ada vendría a visitarla para, supuestamente, enseñarle a manejar mejor su dinero ya que por lo menos el primer retiro de la beca le sobraba lo suficiente para ir a celebrar el cumpleaños de Oz con algo simple. En realidad Sharon quería arrastrar a Ada (de nuevo) hacia alguna Boutique cercana y cambiarle completamente el vestuario, porque alguien terminaría llorando si volvía a ver los mismos Jeans gastado y la chaqueta de cuero vieja que se ponía casi todos los días ¡Y mira que había pasado solo una semana en la universidad!…en verdad, alguien sufriría y Sharon estaba terriblemente convencida de que sería ella la que lo haría si Ada no cambiaba aunque sea un poco su manera de vestir.

Normalmente los días eran algo calmos en la casa Rainsworth, es por eso que cuando oyó murmullos altos abajo Sharon camino despacio y aun con pijama por las escaleras, una trenza en sus cabellos y la blanca tela tejida de la pijama con intricados dibujos delicados. Su sorpresa fue encontrarse a nada más que a Ruffus Barma discutiendo en vos baja con su madre, Shelly chillaba indignada algo por lo bajo y Ruffus respondía frunciendo su ceño aun mas (sinceramente Sharon nunca lo había visto relajar su ceño jamás) y murmurando algo que seguramente debía ser muy ofensivo a juzgar por la manera en que las cejas de su madre se arqueaban con total indignación.

—Sabes… —las palabras se ahogaron en la garganta de su madre pareció reprimir algo en su pecho desviando la mirada de Ruffus, luego se recompuso—Madre te tenia estima…yo te lo tengo en honor a ella…pero simplemente esto no—hubo un susurro, luego un jadeo de parte de Barma. Como si estuviera desesperado—Ruffus...—hablo Sheryl. De nuevo, sus ojos cristalino sobre el mejor amigo de su difunta madre—Lo que sucedió—pareció quebrácele la vos por un momento— Lo que sucedió entre ustedes…me es ahora indiferente—Sharon se apoyo más a la puerta, un pequeño espacio entre el marco y la puerta le dejaba ver el escenario, a veces su madre desaparecía de su campo de visión pero Barma siempre estuvo allí al frente. Su rostro ya algo viejo. Sharon nunca había visto ninguna otra expresión en Barma más que su máscara fría y estoica, para ella era una gran revelación descubrir que Barma sabía cómo usar los músculos del rostro. Pero al parecer lo había descubierto en un mal momento. Sin embargo y aunque no pudiera verla, Sharon sabía que su madre en ese preciso momento estaba expresando un rencor algo mudo y viejo, marchitado por los años y recubierto de un poco de agonía, ese tipo de rencor que se deja escapar en gestos suaves. Sharon siempre había estado consiente de ese rencor de parte de su madre a Ruffus Barma. Aunque Shelly aun así se llevara bien con él, siempre la había visto soltarlo en frases intrincadas con reproches ocultos al pelirrojo mayor, pero nunca de aquella forma, en su mayor expresión. Su madre continúo. Después de un prolongado silencio que pareció más un pequeño descanso para las almas abatidas de los interlocutores. "Parece algo muy serio" Pensó Sharon—Ruffus, viví una vida bajo… —su vos parecía un susurro. Ahogado por las lágrimas que nunca había soltado—bajo esta farsa. Y nunca, jamás…les dije algo—murmuro, Sharon se puso de puntillas, apoyándose aun más sobre la madera—Mi padre nunca lo supo, nada salió de mi boca…y seguirá así.

—Shelly, si no le dices…Si no le… —la vos de Barma parecía rasposa, harta de clamar por la atención de la mujer.

—Me importa poco si no le digo nada. Nada pasara, todo estará bien tal y como paso conmigo—chillo, exasperada.

—¡Pero las cosas fueron distintas contigo!—Elevo la vos—¡Pero si Sharon llega a…!

Lo único que las dos personas en la habitación supieron fue que hubo un chasquido un toque y luego un cuerpo cayendo en la alfombra. Cuando ambos se dieron la vuelta, Sharon estaba sentada en el piso, las manos en el piso y su cabello alborotado cubriendo sus ojos rosados mirándolos fijamente. Prueba inequívoca de que Sharon los había estado espiando…

—Sharon—exhalo Shelly, en pánico. ¿Desde cuándo había estado allí?— ¿Qué…haces?—luego corto la palabra, la miraba atónita. Ruffus solo pudo suspirar resignado, despedirse cordialmente de ambas y salir

—Espero lo pienses Shelly—El pelirrojo solo dio una pequeña reverencia, tomo su abrigo y se marcho "Conozco la salida" Argumento, cuando Shelly hizo amago de llamar a alguien para que lo llevara hasta afuera.

—¿Que ha sido todo eso?—pregunto Sharon, su mirada clara sobre su madre. Seguía allí, sentada sobre la alfombra, por un momento Shelly pudo ver a la pequeña niñita que fue hace años su hija, sentada en el suelo y jugando con muñecas, tan inocente como lo fue ella mismo alguna vez.

—Ahora…—suspiro, sus ojos se cerraron por un minuto e intento no alterar el tono de su vos—Ahora no estoy de humor Sharon…solo, vete. Hablaremos luego.

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

Ada nunca fue buena con las direcciones, Sharon le había dado la dirección de Rainsworth House y Ada aun no daba con ella. Las calles eran infinitas y se llego a sentir tan perdida que tuvo que pedir indicaciones. A veces Ada pensaba que tenía mala suerte, una muy, **muy** mala suerte. O mal sentido de la orientación.

—Aun no entiendo esto—cuchicheo a sí misma la muchacha. Sharon le había dado un papelito donde había anotado la parada de autobús, las calles que tendría que caminar, con flechas, indicaciones, al final señalaba un punto rojo en el mapa pequeño que había plasmado en el papel "¡He aquí mi casa!" Había escrito con lápiz de color y una carita sonriente. Ada bufo, había seguido cada indicación. Bueno si, se había perdido en la decima calle pero había vuelto al camino indicado gracias a un chico muy amable. Juraba que estaba justo en donde debería estar, pero frente a ella no había mas que un complejo residencial pero Sharon le había dicho que ella vivía en una casa (si se le podría llamar así) particular. ¡¿Por qué nunca podía seguir una dirección correctamente?! ¡¿Por qué?! Su vida era tan frustrante a veces.

Cuando volteo hacia atrás, ya resignada de que no encontraría la casa de Sharon se encontró con la lejana fachada de una mansión tras rejas de metal. El lugar desprendía un aire majestuoso y elegante. Si, esa era la casa de Sharon. ¿Siempre la había tenido detrás de ella o simplemente apareció de la nada? Se acerco al inter-comunicador de la entrada con cierto nerviosismo, tropezando con sus propios zapatos. El botón azul sobresalía sobre la cajita gris eléctrico.

—Emmm, ¿Hola?

—_¿Si? ¿Quién es?—_respondió una vos de mujer.

—Soy Ada…Yo…

—_¡Ha! Señorita Ada, la estábamos esperando…_ —celebro la vos tras el comunicador. Las rejas hicieron un sonido sordo, luego un chasquido y se abrieron despacio. Ada exhalo con fuerza ante la imponente estructura que se erguía orgullosa ante sus ojos—_Ya puede pasar, señorita_—apremio amablemente la vos del inter-comunicador. Camino trémula. Un jardín amplio daba la bienvenida al lugar. Ada paseaba su mirada en los arbustos y flores plantados. Caminos de piedras adornaban encantadoramente el lugar.

Sharon salía de la casa en ese momento con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una mujer regordeta la acompañaba, Ada la reconoció como la mujer que le había hablado por el inter-comunicador. Vestida con un uniforme blanco y una postura sumisa, Ada no se molesto en verificar que la ropa de Sharon fuese hermosa, siempre lo era. En vez de ello se vio a si misma sorprendida por el rostro desprovisto de maquillaje de su amiga.

—¡Ada!—chillo Sharon. Abrazando a su amiga—has llegado un poco tarde. Adivino ¿Te has perdido?—inquirió risueña, con su suave tono de voz.

—No te imaginas cuanto—correspondió Ada, su sonrisa ahora burlándose de lo ocurrido. Y sus manos paseándose por su cabello. Llevaba jeans como siempre, una camisa roja que por alguna razón Sharon aprobó, tenis viejos (como siempre) y su gorro en la cabeza que nunca dejaba. Sharon a veces se preguntaba si ese gorro o la chaqueta eran de gran valor sentimental para su amiga o solo era que le gustaban demasiado. Poco sabia la Rainsworth que ambas era prendar de la difunta Rachel—Te juro que si no me dicen cómo llegar, estaría ahora mismo al otro lado de la ciudad.

—No lo dudo —sonrió Sharon, pasando un brazo por el de su amiga y enganchándolo—Ok, dime: que tal el trabajo.

—Mmm, bien… me han dejado más propina de lo común. No sé si tiene que ver con que la falda del uniforme sea más corta. Pero no lo quiero averiguar…

Sharon rio, tambaleo un poco sobre sus encantadores zapatos de tacón y le hizo una seña a Mrs Sara(1*) para que la siguiera. Quería desayunar y pasar un buen día con su amiga…

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

Zwei(2*) era una mujer temblada y muy bien portada, de costumbres arraigadas. Hermosa y muy buena negociadora, administradora general de White Rabbit y su puesto muy bien ganado. Ese día seria como cualquier otro, entro a las instalaciones, su figura elegante haciendo presencia en la resección. El cabello rubio, los ojos azules y los zapatos de tacón, ultimando detalles en su teléfono, revisando propuestas en la tableta, su secretara con su café matutino esperándola en la entrada a su oficina. Su presencia significaba tanto en la empresa que todo se paraba cuando ella entraba, todos dejaban de hacer lo que hacía, el silencio consumía todo e (incluso) los teléfonos dejaban de sonar. Cuando la puerta de su oficina se veía cerrada de nuevo es que la vida volvía al lugar.

Todo sería como siempre si hubiera encontrado su silla vacía tras su escritorio, pero allí estaba Lacie, sus hermosos ojos rojos mirándola con una sonrisa burlesca y los delicados pies envueltos en botas grises de tela sobre el escritorio.

—Hola—sonrió Lacie, sus labios pintados de rojo, se incorporo en el asiento. Mientras tanto, Zwei se quedaba congelada en su sitio.

—¿Que haces aquí?—chillo despavorida. Sus ojos revisando meticulosamente el atuendo de Lacie, blusa holgada, juvenil, color azul. Jeans ajustados gris pálido y accesorios azul oscuro. Maquillaje discreto –Lottie me dijo que estabas en la ciudad. Pero te digo desde ahora, que aparecerse como un fantasma no es un bonito saludo—le reprocho, su mano libre en su pecho agitado—¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!—exclamo la rubia. A su tiempo, Lacie soltaba una carcajada de niña divertida—¿Quien te dejo entrar y como es que nadie se dio cuenta?

—¿Sabes? Tienes una vista privilegiada desde aquí arriba—mascullo divertida la (ahora) Baskerville. El gran ventanal de vidrio tras el escritorio de Zwei dejaba ver toda la ciudad, una tremenda hazaña había hecho la ejecutiva para que se quedara con esa oficina.

—Lacie—siseo Zwei, al saber que estaba evadiendo el tema. Dejo los papeles en el escritorio y puso una mano en su cadera, alzando una ceja.

—El conserje es alguien fácil de convencer con una sonrisa y un ligero coqueteo—soltó Lacie, divertida, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos brillaban divertidos como cada vez que hacia una travesura.

—Oh—murmuro la aludida.—¿Ni siquiera por dinero?—se lamento. Se sentó en el escritorio de forma agraciada y llevo una mano a su mejilla en gesto de falsa pena—Ese hombre carece de astucia. _O inteligencia…por lo menos…_

Lacie estallo en risa, el comentario le había echo gracia.

—Muy buena esa—rio—Muy buena—Lacie tenía una particular afición a dar vueltas en las sillas giratorias, tanto así, que le había desencajado a Zwei ( a lo largo de toda su carrera) cuatro sillas y un inmueble completo de la sala de juntas.

—Ahora fuera de ahí o me dañaras mi silla—le advirtió Zwei, sacándola de un empujón y sentándose en su lugar, se veía como una reina en su trono. Con la mirada aguda y el mentón en alto.—Fue importada de Alemania, esta no querida prima. Esta no.

—¡Auch!—chillo Lacie, o más bien rio. No se sabía diferenciar si hizo uno o fue el otro—Trata mejor a tus empleados, _querida. _O te quedaras sin ninguno—y aun con el reproche, Lacie se acostó en el piso alfombrado y miro hacia el techo. Zwei le lanzo una mirada de reojo, luego rodo sus ojos color azul zafiro.

—Ahora… —suspiro fastidiada la rubia—¿Que haces aquí?

—Ouhhh ¡Eso dolio! ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi primita cuando yo quiera? ¿No puedo?—Añadio, un puchero gracioso formándose en sus labios pintados.

—No, Lacie. Se supone que tendrás pasarela para la primavera, pediste vacaciones y te las dimos. La pasarela de invierno ya está cubierta—hizo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia. Como si Lacie fuera un perro con el que pudiera alejar con un ademan de manos.

—¿Como están las niñas?—ignoro Lacie el despliegue de atrevimiento de su prima.—La ultima ves que las vi la pequeña Noyse ya era toda una adolescente.

—Noyse está en la universidad—declaro Zwei—La pequeña Echo en la secundaria, ya tiene 16. La he mandado a Italia, su padre así lo quiso— A lo largo de su vida, Zwei había tenido solo dos hombres, en consecuencia solo dos embarazos, dos niñas y ningún matrimonio. La chicas mantenías contacto con sus padres, pero a Zwei le gustaba ser madre soltera. Había aprendido que tal vez para ella no había una "media naranja"

—Qué pena. Hubiese hecho amistad con mis gemelas—murmuro Lacie, ciertamente dolida porque su "sobrinita" no conocería aun a sus hijas.

—Bueno, y dime ¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Jack? Lottie no me ha querido decir nada relevante puesto aun dice que mereces intimidad. Pero ahora que estas aquí… Me lo diras. Y no, no es una pregunta… Me lo diras.

—Siempre tan directa—rio—Pues rompí con Jack. Oh no, no pongas esa cara. Todos lo hacen—gruño.

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

—_¡Xerxes-ni! ¿No está lindo el lugar del bebé?—una vos dulce, reía._

—Pa…

—_Tal vez debamos ponerle algo de rosa… —y seguía, con sus delicadas manos apuntando los lugares en blanco que quería llenar._

—Papá…

—_Y algo de estrellas… me encanta las estrellas… —susurraba._

—¡Papá!—Break salió de sus divagaciones, solo para encontrase con la cara regordeta de una muy enojada Emily que, con su suave vos de niña pequeña de tres años, le reprochaba el no ponerle atención. Suspiro, ya era de noche y los faroles los iluminaban tenuemente. Ambos estaban bien abrigados, pero aun así, Break sentía el frio hasta los huesos, aunque no sabía si era el peso de sus recuerdos o el clima templado—Ya me he despedido de mamá—exclamo la niña, con las mejillas rojas. Tomo con su mano pequeñita la de su padre—¿Ya podemos irnos? ¿Papá?

Break tenia la mirada perdida entre el pasto verde del cementerio y las farolas que semi-iluminaban el lugar. Las lapidas eran de un fino mármol y las fotos de los fallecidos con flores y dedicatorias le daban un lindo aspecto. Todas las noches, antes de ir a casa, Break llevaba a Emily al cementerio. Inhalo con pesadez, intentando enterrar esos dolorosos recuerdos en el mismo lugar de donde surgieron y empezaron a revivir como zombis ambulantes y fríos.

—Si, ya nos vamos Emily—afirmo Break, cuando uno de los reclamos de su hija fue muy fuerte. Antes de marchar, le echo otro vistazo a la tumba que visitaban cada noche, la lapida era blanca, la fecha de nacimiento y de defunción en dorado brillantes, el nombre en plata "Emily Sinclair. Para una niña que nunca dejo de serlo" rezaba la dedicatoria. Un glamoroso ramo de rosas descansaba en la fría loza y una foto de una pequeña adolescente de facciones delicadas, ojos azules y cabellos ensortijados de color trigo adornaba el pequeño espacio—Adiós, pequeña—murmuro, hacia la tumba. Si Break aun no tuviera los resquicios de cordura que alguna vez tubo, hubiese jurado que una mano invisible y transparente les decía adiós y una sonrisa terriblemente conocida le devolvía el calor al cuerpo.

_Si no estuviese cuerdo._

* * *

**¡Espacio de Jane!**** (Alias: Divagaciones de la autora):**

La familia Nightray *suspiro* ¡La aaaaaamo! No es porque tengan a Gilbert, eso no tiene que ver. Nuestro noble, serio (y guapo) cuervo no tiene nada que ver (Mentira xD) Amo también a Eliot *se desmayada desmayadamente* Porque en serio… ¡Es tan, tan él! Ü su muerte fue un golpe bajo para mi… xC y Vincent ¿Quién no ama a nuestro loco pero hermoso (y algo perturbado) Vincent?

Y los padres, Bernard y Bernice… ¿Qué estaba pensando Jun cuando les puso nombres parecidos? Bueno, ella es ella…es tan… _ella _(Que argumento más rico en complejidad *Sarcams* :T)

A Vanessa, a ella la quiero como mi hermana mayor (En realidad yo quiero a todas mi Personajes/actor(es) (trices)/cantantes favoritas/os como hermanos mayores, de agarrarlos adoptarlos y que me mimen mucho (xD) Uno que otro chico lo quiero para secuestrarlo. Pero en fin me estoy entusiasmando con esta historia. Todo gracias a Florence and The machine… ese grupo me encanta, sus canciones son…como yo cuando nadie me ve y puedo ser simplemente yo. Se las sugiero, cantan en ingles pero sus canciones son demasiado buenas. Ü

El pasado de Break se comienza a desvelar… Muajajajaja…. Tranquilos… aquí habrá Break/Sharon que explotar *Se rie como maniática* y además ¿No les da curiosidad que esta pasando con Sharon? ¿No? Que malo…

Pero en fin… ¿Le ha gustado? ¿Me merezco un Review? ¿Galletitas?

Igual…

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**A todos los que leen y están pendientes de la historia, simplemente por estar allí **_**(Aunque también se les agradecería un Review, y galletas. Muchas galletas)**_

**Mel Ivashkov**** (**¡La hija perdida regreso! xD Que bueno que te haya gustado. Tranquila, te entiendo. Aunque te recomiendo hacerte una cuenta, asi todo es más fácil y tampoco de ves en la obligación de publicar nada, asi solamente estas al pendiente de tus historias favoritas xDY lo de Lottie y Oswald fue un semi-Lime. No soy muy buena para soportar los Lemmon's *Puchero* ¡Es que aun toy chiquita! Jajaja ¡Gracias por leer!**)**

**A mi hermana Shade ( **Porque sigue allí aunque no pueda comentar ¡Fanfiction está loco! Te quiero hermana no de sangre pero de corazón ¡Besos!**)**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Mrs Sara(1*): ** La mencione solo una ves en White Rabbit, como una sirvienta de Nightray House, en este caso. Sera la sirvienta de Rainsworth House porque la siento muy apegada a Sharon.

**Zwei(2*): **¿Recuerdan que una ves en Pandora Hearts, Lottie llamo Noyse a …Noyse y esta le dijo que le llamara Zwei con cierto rencor? Bueno, hize una historia de todo eso en White Rabbit. Pero para resumir, Zwei es la madre de Echo y Noyse. Noyse es la mayor, de ojos rojos. Echo la menor, de ojos azules.

* * *

¿Me conoceis cierto? ¡No revisado! Ü

**Gracias por leer. ¡Nos leemos a la próxima!**

**(Terminado el: 6/8/2013. 10:22 p.m)**


	7. Capitulo 6: Por un mes

**Pandora Hearts no es mío, Es de Jun Mochizuki. Esto no tiene fines de lucro (no gano, ni ganare dinero con esto, es meramente algo de Fan para Fans).**

**Pandora Hearts no es mío (aun xD)**

**Advertencias:** No muchas, posiblemente muerte de algún personaje (no tan posible, pero tal vez). Temas algo fuertes (para menores de …no se ¿10 años? Bueno, algo de incesto es probable así que… es enserio), descripción visual de ellos, Lenguaje soez y muchas tonterías de mi parte xD

* * *

**Capitulo 6**: Por un mes

**"**_Hay tratos que te salvan, hay otros que te condenan, Algunos en particular te guían a tu destino_**_"_**

* * *

Sharon llego a casa con tres bolsas de plástico y cinco más de cartón fino, con glamorosos carteles estampados en ellos, inmensas como ningunas. Oz pensó que su hermana mayor se veía diminuta entre el plástico y cartón que olía a ropa nueva. Su hermana vestía diferente a como se había ido, sospechaba que su cabello estaba algo diferente, un peinado que nunca había visto en ella meticulosamente echo y un vestido de fondo azul y tela trasparente de brillantina de apariencia costoso, tacones más largo que su cuello de color azul profundo y ¡Por amor al cielo! ¡¿Eso era maquillaje?! ¡¿EN ADA?!

La rubia entro dando un muy mal disimulado portazo entre las bolsas que le tapan la visión y los zapatos que le molestaban en los tobillos. Barbullaba algo entre dientes, empujando su cuerpo entre el revoltijo de cartón, tela y plástico.

—Wow—murmuro Oz—Te has… —Ahogo una risita—Emocionado con las compras—enfatizo la palabra "emocionado" y la alargo un poco también. Ada se giro a verlo con cara de malas pulgas su mirada resaltada por sus ojos maquillados, aunque perdía completamente su eficacia en Oz cuando se movió graciosamente luchando contra su carga.

—¿Podrias dejar de hablar boberías y venir a ayudarme?—gruño dulcemente, haciendo un puchero—Y no he sido yo—aclaro, cuando su hermano al fin llego hasta ella y tomo cuatro bolsas, Ada suspiro de alivio—Ha sido Sharon. Me habia dicho que iríamos a comprar una simple blusa y luego me arrastro a una tienda diciendo que una blusa morada era perfecta para mi…lo siguiente que supe fue que me compro media Boutique y ella estaba pagando con su tarjeta de crédito, sucedió cinco veces más ¡Es toda una loca para esto! ¡Y lo pago todo ella! Me negué…pero me obligo… ¡Y me hizo botar mis tennis!.—chillo. Mientras Ada despotricaba, Oz observaba que Sharon no solo le habia comprado cosas a Ada ¿Esos eran tennis nuevos? ¡Bendita fuera esa rubia loca de las compras!

¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Aquello eran jeans de marca?!

¡Dios la trajera en su gloria!

En definitiva, con las bendiciones de Oz, Sharon terminaría siendo una santa.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Break, sinceramente. No sabía cómo borrar recuerdos tristes de su memoria, su vida había sido un pandemónium desde que recordaba. Su trabajo siempre el mismo y el departamento frio que lo esperaba cada noche. Es por eso que cuando conoció a Emily Sinclair su vida dio un vuelco inesperado, se sintió un niño cuando la conoció, maravillado con su sonrisa de chiquilla y su inocencia…_tenía solo 15 años… _él era ya todo un hombre. Ella solo una pequeña.

Emily, por un buen tiempo. Había sido una soga que lo mantenía entre el abismo negro y la tierra firme, con sus gestos, sus sonrisas, sus pequeños detalles. Esa niña escondida detrás de un titulo político de su padre, aquella que conoció un frio día cuando ella apenas tenía 15 y que perdió cuando tenía 17. A veces Break lloraba, dejaba a Emily (su pequeña Emily) en la cama junto a sus dulces sueños y lloraba hasta la madrugada con una botella de licor barato en sus manos, emborrachando los recuerdos de esas sonrisas dulces… Aun recuerda la sonrisa de Emily cuando nació su pequeña ¡Se veía tan feliz con ella en brazos! Y el enserio fue muy feliz con ambas, Emily Doll Xerxes Sinclair.

Bufo masajeándose las sienes, Sharon Rainsworth no había molestado (solo había arrastrado a Ada de tienda en tienda, eso sí) su trabajo así que podía decir con exactitud que Ada Bezarius estaba a salvo, en plena salud física y avanzando en su estado económico. Su trabajo estaba hecho. Acostó a Emily, la dejo dormir mientras él se hundía en el sofá de la sala y suspiraba con desgana.

¡Oh la vida! Que pesada era cuando acababa la noche, mirabas a atrás y te preguntabas un "¿y si?"

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Revis Baskerville era un hombre respetado, culto y (según una que otra damilla de sociedad) el mejor amante que se podría desear. El era _él _hombre. El que con solo verlo verías la incauta satisfacción de ser alguien perfecto aunque no fueras tu, en definitiva más de una mujer le quería y más de una persona le admiraba, por su persona, su dinero, fama y estilo.

Revis, es más, encontraba la perfección en otra persona. Lacie, su prima lejana, con esos andares felinos y las risas inocentes que nunca lo fueron. Siempre le quiso, pero ella no, se podría decir que lo que sucedió esa noche fue un acto de rebeldía que cometió Lacie, y Revis no era de piedra para negarse. He allí las gemelas, rebeldes como el mismo instante en el que fueron concebidas, perfectas e incautas. Hermosas, para Revis la segunda cosa más perfecta en ese mundo.

—A la derecha—mascullo Alice. Su mejilla reclinada en su mano y su codo en el posa-manos del auto de su padre. Iba de co-piloto y Alyss estaba muy entretenida ojeando una revista de modas en los asientos traseros.

Revis le dirigió una mirada de reojo, su hija le estaba indicando por donde tendría que ir para llevarles a comprar algunas cosas, ropa y objetos para llenar sus estudios más que todo, habia sido un claro desplante de Lacie haberles empujado a los tres para que fueran de compras, cuando él fue a visitar a las gemelas. El llevaba una buena relación con ambas, Alice a veces era arisca cuando tenía mucho tiempo sin verse pero se abría cuando pasaban tres o dos días. Era fácil, Alyss era otra cosa, ella era confiable y madura. Muy al contrario de su hermana. La cual, por cierto, se veía más que todos hoy, muy pensativa.

Era porque Alice divagaba, eso que les había dicho Cheshire.

—_Zai Bezarius, no solo tiene una hija—les había dicho el chico de ojos rojos a través del Skype, su rostro arrugándose cuando buscaba información en su PC, el chico era un genio además de tener control en los archivos y expedientes semipúblicos, su padre era un hombre del gobierno con bastante influencia, en conclusión…El era el mejor expía cibernético del país. Alyss movió la pantalla de su computadora para que su gemela pudiera ver mejor. Estaba en el estudio de Ballet de Alyss—Tiene dos más, una chica. Ada Bezarius, 19 según la acta de nacimiento y… Mmmm si, Oz Bezarius, 15…casi 16._

_Las gemelas se miraron atónitas…no esperaban oír eso. Era cierto que Mary Ann y Oz se parecían mucho…pero ¿Hermanos? ¿Gemelos quizá?_

—_Pero son de diferentes madres—dijo el chico de pelo negro, Alyss frunció la nariz._

—_¿Cómo es posible? Tienen casi la misma edad… a menos que…_

—_Abandono de hogar (1*). Si un padre o madre abandona el hogar, el divorcio es dado en un tiempo delimitado. Si mi teoría es correcta, Mary Ann nació solo un día después de Oz Bezarius, su padre (Zai) debió de abandonar a la madre de Oz y Ada cuando ella, La señora Rachel, no sabía de su embarazo, el de Oz. Ya se habría involucrado con la señora Esmeralda, la madre de Mary Ann, para ese tiempo Padora company estaba surgiendo. Aun asi, Oz tubo el apellido de su padre…es algo extraño…_

_Las dos hermanas no pudieron más que quedar sorprendidas. Ellas querían saber de Mary Ann y tal vez chantajearla con uno que otro secreto. Ahora estaban descubriendo todo un secreto familiar._

—_Y a juzgar por el comportamiento de ambas familias. La de Ada y Oz, y la de el señor Zai, Esmeralda y Mary Ann. Al menos las dos últimas no saben de la procedencia o existencia de los dos primeros._

Hermanos…Mary Ann Bezarius y Oz Bezarius eran hermanos. Su parecido casi inigualable era por aquello, hermanos, aunque de diferentes madres. Desde ese dia, en los últimos días, dos o tres les había observado con detenimiento. Los ademanes de Mary Ann a veces eran elegantes y delicados debido al Ballet ¡Ella incluso se inclinaba poniendo un pie adelante doblándolo de forma horizontal, como si se estuviese presentando! Oz por el contrario, era brusco, crudo y…encantador. Alice no era ciega para no notar el encanto masculino que ya brotaba en Oz, su vos un poco más gruesa y su sonrisa gallarda ¿Quién por Dios no lo notaria? Para espanto de Alice, el era demasiado parecido a Jack ¡SU anterior PADRASTRO! Y ciertamente Mary Ann también era parecida a Jack. Los había visto a ambos y ciertos gestos eran parecidos, en la cafetería, ambos pedían pan con mermelada y queso para el desayuno y cuando había alguna variante, ambos la pedían individualmente sin saber la elección del otro, en el almuerzo la pasaba lo mismo excepto que con un plato mas fuerte ¡Los había visto estornudar al mismo tiempo diciendo que era alérgicos a la vainilla!

Y antes de que alguien dijera algo, ella NO estaba obsesionada.

—Estas muy pensativa hoy—dijo Revis. Parando en el estacionamiento.

—¿En serio?—dijo Alice, con falsa expresión calmada, Alyss miro en su dirección, curiosa.—No estoy pensando en nada, estoy perfectamente normal.—aseguro ella, bajo del automóvil apresurada. Alyss la siguió sin prisas y Revis supo que le estaba mintiendo.

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

Mary Ann estaba nerviosa, como cuando tuvo que hacer el Grand Jeté en pleno escenario o cuando tuvo que saltar el caballete de gimnasia exitosamente por primera vez. Bueno, tal vez estuviese más nerviosa. Oz y su cabello rubio estaban junto a ella, estaba recogiendo sus útiles en una mochila nueva y Mary Ann le imitaba con lentitud. Oz siempre era el último en salir y ella la primera en irse. Se podría decir que se había quedado porque…tenía un asunto que resolver. Aun así Oz no se explicaba porque la Reina del hielo de la secundaria estaba hecha un manojo de nervios junto a él, el pupitre contiguo.

Y entonces, sucedió.

—¡Toma!—Oz fue empujado débilmente por un objeto algo rígido. Una caja. Cuando miro hacia un lado, Mary Ann tenía la cabeza azabache casi metida en su propio pecho extendiendo una caja hacia él, era una cajita amarilla brillante, mediana y su lazo de color rojo intenso temblaba gracias a que el brazo de Mary Ann así lo hacía. La chica levanto un poco el rostro, estaba absolutamente roja y presumía un quejumbroso puchero apenado—F-feliz cumpleaños—musito bajito, esquivando la mirada muy sorprendida de Oz. ¿Había oído bien? No estaba soñando ¿Cierto?

—¿Como tu…?—intento hablar, mas no pudo, algo en su garganta y en su cerebro se lo impedían.

—Cumples dos días antes que yo—confeso Ann—Tienes 16…¿No estás feliz? Quise darte algo más grande y bonito pero mi madre se habría dado cuenta y yo…de verdad quiero hacer las paces—expreso, su rostro aun seguía rojo y, Oz, repentinamente sintió el suyo arder. Ann lo miraba con ojos esperanzados. Ahora que lo pensaba, Mary Ann había sido muy altiva y egocéntrica con los demás pero con él nunca lo fue, simplemente le había enviado miradas lánguidas y algunas veces lastimeras, como si estuviese a punto de romperse solo con verlo a él. El pensó que era su enemiga porque trato con superioridad a las gemelas Baskervilles y ya. Era una tirana con ellas se suponía que también con él—¿No lo vas a abrir?—pregunto.

Oz, por alguna razón. Se vio jalado por la pregunta y en menos de un minuto ya había desbaratado el adorno de la caja y la había abierto. Unos patines negros le dieron la bienvenida.

—¿Cómo…?—se quedo mudo ¿Qué había sido todo esto?

—Te vi patinar en el parque, el que queda cerca de la calle 15—dijo ella, apresurándose a la palabra de Oz—Vi que estaban muy gastados los que usabas y que eran de chica—definitivamente se sonrojo ante eso, pero Mary Ann lo dijo con aquella gracia e inocencia que no lo tomo a mal—Te vi solo por casualidad y… te veías tan feliz.

—Esa no era mi pregunta—sentencio Oz, con el ceño fruncido—¿Cómo es que tu me estas regalando algo? ¿A mí? ¿¡Que pretendes!?—Mary Ann se congelo…era cierto ¿Qué hacia ella expresando su aprecio por una persona que ni siquiera conocía?

—Yo… —susurro—Yo no, pretendo nada—admitió, habia cierta dureza en su rostro después de ello. Como si hubiese recordado que no debía ser amable—Solo, quería…que volvieras a sonreír como lo hiciste en el parque.

El chico la miro, atónito ¿Esa era Mary Ann Bezarius? Ella parecía tan indefensa, sonrojándose y jalándose la falda con insistencia. El pánico y la inseguridad juntos mezclados en alguien que nunca pensó pudiera mostrar sentimientos.

—No los puedo aceptar—Oz dijo, tenía el ceño fruncido. Empujo la caja semi abierta de nuevo hacia Ann, ella parpadeo, como si no pudiera procesar la información.

—Pero yo… —intento replicar.

—No los quiero—sentencio Oz, la expresión adusta y seria. Por un momento Ann vio a Zai, con sus ojos fríos y verdes, con la indiferencia dirigida hacia ella.

—Acéptalo, por favor— gimió, despacito. Oz se sintió desconcertado. Mary Ann Bezarius estaba junto a él con esa expresión apesumbrada, intentando que se quedara con la caja en sus manos, empujadora de vuelta hacia él.

—No los quiero—repitió—No puedo aceptarlos.

—¡Por favor!—sollozo Ann, su rostro estaba perturbado, con una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla. Estaba sorprendida por sus propias lagrimas, mas solo empujo de nuevo la caja hacia Oz—Por favor—ella repitió.

—¿Porque lo haces?—inquirió el, realmente sorprendido, Ann mantenía las manos en el paquete para sostenerlo en el pecho de Oz y el las mantenía debajo de la caja, para que no callera. Ella desvió la mirada.

—Porque pasado mañana cumplo yo—sonrió ella, tenue. Oz no entendió—Nunca he tenido a alguien con quien compartir mi cumpleaños, siempre quise hermanos pero nunca los tuve. Crecí sola. Intentando ser adulta un poco antes de lo que se debía, para así encajar en el mundo de mis padres. Regalarte esto, de alguna forma, me hace sentir que recupero parte de ese tiempo perdido.

Oz apretó los labios, entre indignado y perturbado.

—Pero yo no soy tu hermano—dijo Oz, con férrea determinación, Ann suspiro. Ella en verdad lo dudaba, tal vez Oz Bezarius no fuese su hermano, tal si. Es por eso que se dio fuerzas así misma para preguntar.

—¿Podrías serlo?—pregunto ella, con voz suave—¿Por un tiempo?—Oz estaba a punto de decir que no, cuando Ann se de adelanto.—Solo por un tiempo, Por favor. No te volveré a molestar e…incluso dejare de molestar a las gemelas Baskervilles ¡Se que te gustan! ¡No les insultare nunca más!—prometió ella, con una mano al aire y los ojos esperanzados, sus pupilas brillaban, como si en verdad fuese su mayor de deseo que Oz dijera que sí.

Ok, Oz iba a hacer esto. Iba a a darle de regreso los patines, le iba a decir que no y dejaría que aquella quejumbrosa y manipuladora niñita (además de loca) se fuera por donde habia venido, pero…aquellos ojos de cachorro.

—Está bien—dijo resignado, un denigrado susurro fue lo que exhalo. El parecía profundamente abatido y enojado consigo mismo.

Ann no cupo en alegría, estaba conteniendo una sonrisa que precedería a un grito, sus puños juntos a punto de dar un salto tremendo de alegría, como el que daban las porritas para animar. Más Oz la paro antes de ello.

—Pero solo por un mes—gruño. "Felicidades Oz Bezarius" sintió que dijo una vos tan parecía a los info-comerciales en su cabeza "Usted se ha ganado a una imperativa hermana menor que hará su vida imposible por un mes" ¿Por qué sentía que se arrepentiría de esto?

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

—¿Niños huérfanos?—grito Lottie, estaba en su oficina, los papeles con los diseños de primavera se esparcieron por la sala cuando se levanto bruscamente. Zwei la miro con ojos aburridos—Pero…pero—tartamudeo.

—Quita esa cara, es lo que quieren los publicistas—gruño Zwei, estaba sentada agracia en la silla en frente del escritorio de Lottie, la pelirosa solo chillo despavorida en respuesta—Solo son niños.

—¡HUERFANOS!—grito de nuevo la mujer—Trabajo con niños profesionales. Además, ¿Quién me garantiza que son los adecuados?—ella despotrico, sus tacones insistentes contra la alfombra.

—Tú misma—musito Zwei, muy interesada en sus uñas largas, mirando con expresión de desdén. Lottie tardo en entender la respuesta, porque su boca estuvo abierta intentando decir algo por medio minuto, luego un tic en su ojo derecho de pestañas pobladas apareció.

—¡Me niego!—chillo exaltada—¡No voy a estar entre mocosos mal educados intentando que se comporten como debe ser! ¡No soy buena con los niños! ¡Los matare antes de que siquiera me digan sus nombres!—se defendió la de ojos rojos. Zwei alzo una perfecta ceja, esperando a que la rabieta de Lottie terminara.

Cuando Lottie estuvo calmada, en su asiento y con todos los cabellos en su sitio Zwei hablo.

—Solo tendrás que elegirnos. 20 niños: 10 niñas y 10 varones. Elige los que mejor te parezcan y de su entrenamiento me encargo yo, los del departamento de publicidad quieren algo nuevo y creen que trabajar con niños sin padres nos dará mejor fama ¿Entiendes?—Explico la rubia, como si explicara una niña extremadamente terca y en exceso caprichosa, aunque de algún modo Lottie lo era. La prometida de Oswald barbullo enojada—Mañana tendrás la dirección de la casa hogar, iras por algunos días para interactuar con los niños, por un mes ¿Me entiendes? Después de ese mes elegirás a los niños.

Lottie maldijo a los del departamento de publicidad una y otra vez.

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

Lacie arrojo el desayuno en el lavado que había estado antes en su estomago. Descanso su frente contra el vidrio de el baño, apretó sus manos contra el lavado y volvió a vomitar, su espalda crispándose con la bilis subiendo por su carganta. Sintió como su estomago se asentó y pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Estaba enferma, lo sabía, había estado así por unos días. Comía poco y vomitaba también eso, la fiebre a veces llegaba y se iba con rapidez, dolores en la espalda y de vez en cuando hasta mareos. Las niñas no sabían que estaba enferma, nadie sabía.

Paso su mano fría por su frente sudada e inhalo con fuerza. Se sentía fatal, la fiebre volvía.

—¡Mamá!—llamo Alice, desde la entrada de la casa, cerrando la puerta principal. Revis venia tras ellas con bolsas y una sonrisa suave en sus labios. Alice se apresuro a dejar sus bolsas en la mesa del comedor, sus botas rebotando contra la madera—¡Mamá!—volvió a llamar Alice, subiendo por las escaleras. Alice subió a la habitación de su madre, un suave sonido le dirigió al baño y cuando abrió—¿Por qué no me respondes, Ma…má?

—Oh, hoga—dijo Lacie, llena de pasta de dientes burbujeante en su boca, el cepillo en una mano, el lavamanos limpio bajo el toque de su otra mano. Su expresión era calmada y risueña—Estaba dando un siesta hace rato y…me estaba cepillando—vacilo Lacie, con sus ojos rojos alegres. Alice frunció el ceño, luego sacudió los malos pensamientos de su cabeza.

—Hemos traído pastelillos. Papá se ha empeñado en comprar la cena—dijo Alice, dando la vuelta.

—¿Se va a quedar más tiempo?—pregunto Lacie, desesperanzada—_Que molestia _—musito, bajito.

—¿Has dicho algo?—dijo Alice, con el vago sentimiento de haber escuchado un murmullo bajito.

—Nada—se defendió Lacie—No he dicho nada.

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

Gilbert suspiro derrotado, había escuchado de la vos de su madre más de una mujer soltera de buena familia del país durante la conversación telefónica. Su madre estaba convencida de que tal vez alguna le llamara la atención con una descripción detalla de cada una.

—Y Katherine es la mayor de los Pev´ll. Es alta y muy bien portada, practica tenis de campo y dicen que tiene muy buen sentido del humor—seguía parloteando Bernice, mientras tanto del otro aldo de la línea Gilbert daba su siesta matutina—Veamos. Valentina es muy joven pero su hermana Diana es perfecta, tiene tu edad y ¡Gilbert! ¡¿Estas roncado?!—chillo Bernice, después de haber escuchado un largo y prolongado ronquido al otro lado de la línea.

—No, Anastasia ¡No! ¡No quiero casarme contigo!—Despertó de repente el cuervo, había estado soñando con una insísteteme mujer llamada Anastasia que le pedía que se casara con ella, apareciendo en los lugares menos sospechados. Por ejemplo: El baño, o el desayuno, en pleno reinicio del cerebro de Gilbert.

—Gilbert Nightray—bramo Bernice, con cierto retintín—¿Has estado durmiendo todo este tiempo?

—Madre te juro que solo fue en un momento yo—suspiro—solo me quede dormido, fue de repente. No volverá a pasar… ¿En que estábamos? Diana es buena en ¿Tennis?...

—Gilbert—sopeso su madre, esta vez su tono de vos era frustrado—Se que esto es muy duro para ti, pero sabes que no te lo puedes tomar a la ligera. Es tu obligación, eres el mayor. Si fuera por mi seguirías siendo mi bebé, todos los seguirían siendo. Pero tienes que crecer, confió en ti.

—Madre, lo sé—bufo Gilbert, apenado. Una mano alborotando sus cabellos negros y rizados—Pero es, tremendamente aterrador. Pensar que en solo un año tengo que estar comprometido y para el siguiente mes con novia no es de mi agrado, es horrible y me aterro en verdad. Esto es imposible… —suspiro.

—Solo esfuérzate, veras que con el tiempo todo irá a su cauce—Suspiro Bernice, le dio la despedida y colgó. Gilbert pasó su mano por la cara, estaba pálido.

—¿Ha sido mamá?—pregunto Vincent, cruzando la cocina.

—Si—afirmo su hermano mayor.

—Adivino, ¿A puesto ese tonito de madre preocupada y abatida que usa para manipularnos cada que quiere?

Gilbert cerró los ojos y se dejo caer en el sofá.

—Sí, y también ha dicho que confía en mí.

—Enserio estas jodido ¿Sabes?—Rio el rubio.

—NO me lo vuelvas a repetir.

Vincent solo se rio a carcajadas.

* * *

**Espacio de vuestra pérdida Jane Call:**

Pronto entran clases y las vacaciones no fueron nada parecido a lo que me esperaba. He estado como una loca de aquí a haya sin saber qué hacer. Me siento como una irresponsable porque no he estado actualizando como antes y la largura de mis escritos tampoco es lo mismo. Es mi culpa…todo se me viene encima y no se organizarme bien. Pero igual ¡"White Rabbit" está cumpliendo un año de nacida! Quiero decirlo porque estoy a punto de terminarla. ¡Estoy "asi" de terminar el penúltimo capítulo. Ya el epilogo esta echo pero falta el capítulo final donde todo termina y al mismo tiempo todo vuelve a empezar. Estoy algo asustada, porque no me siento a la altura de lo que quiero lograr Ñaaaaa ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**¡Shadechu Nightray! ( **La sombrita que no para de apoyarme, ¡Gracias hermanita!**)**

**Mel Ivashkov (** Tus sospechas me hacen super feliz, porque se significa que estas prestando atención. Amo que opinen que les pareció el capitulo xD. Gilbert se las arreglara. Jooo, Lottie, ella aun no se entera, pero lo hará Muajajaja ** ¡Gracias por comentar!)**

**Jannette-BlackWeasley (**Por haber favoriteado y haberme seguid y comentado ¡Gracias! Ahora, una pregunta *Saca un micrófono y se pone unos lentes negros* ¿Qué se siente ser la última de la noble y ancestral casa Black?. Jajajaja no, ya. Siempre quise hacer eso. ¡Gracias por comentar!**)**

* * *

**¡Ha todo aquel que leyó! ¡Gracias!**

**Me conocen ¡No revisado!**


End file.
